Bloody Water
by Tytus
Summary: Bella's been found by the Cullen's shot in the head, only she's still alive and she's not human in the slightest. But what is she? She doesn't even know and she's not stopping until she finds out. A/B, E/J, R/E, E/C.
1. Headache

Disclaimer: I own nothing, ever. It's sad.

This was suckage at the extreme.

_Ugh_.

What the fuck did I hit? A moving semi full of concrete?

_Deep Breathe. In and Out. In and Out_.

Okay. I'm alive, that's good. I think.

Moving my tongue around inside my mouth trying to get my glands to work properly enough to swallow the dryness from my throat, I breathe cool sterile air, my lungs expanding my chest and abdomen, which is surprisingly ache free. Wish the same could be said about my head. Flexing my hands and arms, I reach out with my right hand and touch my right temple, wincing as I come in contact with gauze and wrappings , I pull my hand back noticing my fingers are tinged with red.

_Blood._

"_Run, damnit, Run!" _

_A young man wearing a WWI uniform came running at me, panicked and confused. _

"_Ca- captain, you've been shot! You need to move o- out now!"_

_Looking down I noticed a two bullet holes riddled my uniform, one exposing my left shoulder, just clipping the muscle there and the other tore open my uniform, blood oozing revealing a bullet hole embedded in my right hip. Stumbling forward in a run with the young private towards what I was assuming was our bunkers a few yards away, I heard every soldier's fear, a Gatling gun._

_Shink. Shink. Shink. Shink. Shink. Shink._

_It was like slow motion as the bullets tore up the dirt around us, rounds burying themselves. Some embedded themselves in the bunkers ahead of us and others hit they're target. _

_Looking out of my peripheral vision I saw the unnamed private fall to the ground as his backside was tore up with bullets and other debris. Crouching down alongside him I grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards our destination before quickly and fluidly flopping him onto my back and sprinting, throwing us into the reinforced foxhole. _

"_Captain?" A shocked voice came from an older man; wide eyed he stared in disbelief at his commanding officer. _

"_He needs medical attention." I stated gravely, showing the privates back to my fellow foxhole occupant. _

"_Yes, sir." He saluted and jumped out of the foxhole, running to find the medical officer. _

_Sighing, I reached around under my uniform shirt towards my back, hot, burning flesh met my fingers as the skin around the bullets that caught my back were cauterized because of the hot metal. Grunting, I noticed I started healing as the bullets were pushed out of my body, the healing starting from the inside out. I don't care if I had regeneration as an ability, it still fucking hurt like a bitch. Ugh. _

_Looking to the private again I noticed his glazed over eyes and the blood pouring from the holes going through his back, exiting his front. Standing I walked over to the young man and kneeled beside him. Looking grim I grabbed his cheek and pulled it slightly towards me and out from under him. _

"_Private? Can you hear me?" Tapping upon his cheek, I noticed his face, firmer and paler than usual, turn cold. _

"_Dammnit." Tapping once again, I hear such a faint, spaced out heart beat I know that medicine can no longer save him. _

_Remembering the last time I fed was at the beginning of the war and now we were nearly at the end, the guys would start to notice my eyes soon. White eyes weren't exactly normal, not when I started out with amber ones. Mumbling some sort of prayer under my breathe I flash downwards and sink my teeth into his shoulder blade. Blood splattering across my face from the pressure I caused on his open wounds. _

_I hate blood. _

Bringing a hand to my head again, wincing slightly I rest it there as I rise up from the seemingly plush bed I currently reside in. Eyebrows furrowed I release the hold I have on my head and look around the room.

It's a deep midnight blue with metallic pieces shining in protest within the deep dark color, grey stands out along the edges of the room, trimming them up nicely and the dark rustic looking hardwood floors gleam even within the shadows of the room. Pictures of solar flares and the sun pop out, contrasting against the dark walls leaving the black curtains to fend off any real light that might diminish the pictures seemingly fake light, only a sliver of light shines through landing on the silver doorknob which is now turning.

Narrowing my eyes I wait for the intruder to announce themselves. Hurriedly, I check myself to make sure I'm prepared for a fight if need be. Glancing, I see that I'm wearing a black tank top and a bra matching in color, moving my legs I feel the cotton fabric of sweats and catch a splotch of grey protruding from the black comforter pooled around my waist. It seems as though I'm not naked. Returning my stare towards the door, a body is through the threshold along with a face.

A beautiful face.

Deep black chin length hair layered and flipped out in so many directions, its perfected havoc. Smooth snow pale skin is evenly smeared over every inch of the woman, the molten cream like skin not missing a spot upon her body. Her slightly upturned nose leads up and out towards her perfectly arched eyebrows, one raised, reaching for her hairline. Her smooth jaw meeting to form her soft but, stubborn chin that cradles her incredible, pink suede looking lips.

Holy. Shit.

Flinching back stunned and whiplashed from her I stare, mouth slightly agape and eyebrow raised silently contesting her in a match of surprise.

"Hi." Is all she says, smiling radiantly putting the pictures on the walls to shame.

"Mm." I throw back, swallowing again trying to clear my throat of its dry spell.

A shimmering light catches my attention. A glass of water held in a steady hand reflects itself off the light seeping in from the window, the water not even bothered as she moves into the room more. Instantly, my mouth becomes exceedingly dry, urges my hand forward, reaching out for the glass.

"Here you go. I saw that you might be thirsty, so I brought this up for you."

Greedily I snatch the glass making sure not to spill it anywhere, I raise it to my parched lips and chug the liquid down within seconds. Breathing heavily after, I hand the empty glass back to the nymph like woman. She's short.

"Where am I?" Seems logical enough for me to ask.

"You're at my house."

At my incredulous stare she smirks a little, her hand gripping the glass falls from crossing over her stomach down to her side, water drops running down the side of the glass.

"We found you in our baseball field….you were shot in the head and…..naked."

My hand found my right temple again and started unwrapping the gauze and bandages. Usually people die when shot in the head, this wasn't suspicious at all; this meant they know about me. And all I really know is from that flashback….I regenerate?

"Don't do-"

-Gasp-

Her eyes widening as she steps forward lightly, causing her eyes to seep the sunlight into them, creating my own gasp. Black thick lashes frame her beautiful liquid gold eyes, dancing with surprise and wonder, her cheeks pushed up in a slight smile that cause her eyes to squint slightly as the happy flesh squeezes them.

"The wound…." She trails off still startled.

My hand moving to rub the sore spot meets cool, fresh skin. It's gone. Glancing down at the bloodied rags I see two silver looking bullets, another rolls off onto the floor with a light clank, going off into the room.

Three? Damn, no wonder I feel like shit.

"Carlisle." She whispers the word still looking at me in wonderment.

Barely noticeable footsteps come rushing up stairs and down a hallway, slowing as they reached the door. The knob turning again opens quickly, revealing a man older than the woman by a decade maybe. His flawless skin rivals the only other perfection in the room; his blonde hair is slicked back reaching the bottom of his skull. His white iron pressed button up is tucked into his black slacks, a leather belt keeping them in place. Clean scuff free leather shoes peak out from his slacks.

Stepping forward beside the woman he pulls his arm up checking the leather watch he has on, furrowing his brow in concentration. They know, they can't not know, I mean it's pretty obvious….

"You shouldn't be up yet." His brows still pointed down, this time in confusion.

I can't help myself, I giggled a little then it may have gotten out of hand, until I winced as my own laughter fought against my head.

"I think that may be an understatement." My still somewhat dry voice stated.

Smiles lit their faces and giggles erupted from the woman as she politely tried to cover her mouth with a smooth baby soft looking hand. I want to touch her; I think I could probably just rub her hand all day as if it's not a creepy thing to do.

"Yes, well it's a true statement nonetheless. How is that even possible?" Mumbling the second part mainly to himself, his nose slightly flaring and his own golden eyes holding curiosity.

"Alice, would you mind getting some more water for…" Carlisle asked her somewhat questioning.

"Oh! Sorry, I totally forgot to ask for your name…I got a little distracted, what with you being up and all. I'm Alice as you've heard and this is Carlisle, my dad."

"It's okay, I'ma..I- I'm …uhh...a person?" I stuttered out, mirroring the two furrowed brows in the room.

I can't remember anything except for that flashback….

"Uhh, I don't know who I am…" I let it hang there with some hesitation and uncertainty.


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing….except for my brain, which I'm not even sure about that sometimes.

**AUTHOUR NOTE: So this is a little different. I'm making some people mutants, like from X-Men but no characters are coming in from there. I'm debating on letting it be known what Bella is or not, I think I'm going to let it hang and see if someone can guess which mutant she's based off of. I already got a really close guess (Emma James) but, I'm sure after I reveal her power it'll be a 'duh' situation unless you don't read or know the X-Men. **

**Once it becomes obvious I may add some notes in this section. However, I'm not going to say too much unless it's past the chapter that explains everything and people still have questions because I plan on explaining it thoroughly through Carlisle. **

**Something funny…..when I started writing this fic my computer decided that my 'V' key should be retarded and not work unless I slam it down. That's ironicX5XinfinityXforever**

Chapter 2: Confusion

An awkward silence filtered throughout the room…..

…..yes, it's still going….

Coughing lightly I turn my stare away from Alice…..and Carlisle. I instead find high interest in my hands which are neatly folded in my lap, twitching and rubbing against each other. Hands. My hands….

There's something about my friggin' hands.

Ugh. What is it?

"Well, that's inconvenient." Carlisle stated what I would assume he thought was under his breath.

I hastily snap my head up and look him in his eyes, how was that inconvenient for him? I was the one who had magic hands or something!

"How is that?" It quickly escapes my lips, just as quiet as his statement.

Quickly both heads move to stare at me intently and questioningly. Both pairs of golden eyes held mine in a stare off.

"Water, please Alice." Carlisle looked over to Alice who was still staring at me with a small smile.

Looking as if is she wanted to hang around longer she did a strange stepping pattern, switching from one leg to another. With a slight nod of her head she made her way towards the door, grabbing the handle she threw a look back towards me and smirked, winking.

She winked at me. I could die happy, I think.

Finally out the door I returned my attention back to Carlisle, thinking about the possibilities of how this conversation could go. Clearing his throat he wears a small almost neutral frown across his face as he gazes at the window.

I could be thrown out, highly unlikely given the water. I could be pried into mentally, which wouldn't surprise me although not in a bad way. I could be ignored until I'm able to function properly. I coul-

"Twenty-three." Carlisle surprised me out of my mental ramblings, my breath hitched, Carlisle had moved over to the window pulling the curtains back letting the sunshine spill all over the room, it sparkled in contentment. Turning my head fully over to Carlisle, my eyes widen a fraction as the man was sparkling. .LING. People don't sparkle. Do they? Although, it wasn't really noticeable, just more of a glisten really, I just have really good eyesight apparently, like really good eyesight. I could see the stitching in the curt-

"Twenty-three." He stated again, looking at me from the window, smiling.

"Twenty- four?" I could count that's good.

"No, it was found on your person, on some dog tags. It was the only thing that was identifying in any way." Explaining he moved away from the window leaving the curtain drawn back, glistening as he moved to leave the room.

"So…I'm Twenty-three….?" My brow rose with even more confusion.

"I suggest it as a nickname of sorts, if you don't see it as rude, I can't really think of anything befitting right now. And the number may help trigger your memories."

The door burst in and Alice sidestepped Carlisle coming right at me in a trot across the room. Quickly, she set the refilled glass on the dark bed side table, making sure to put a coaster under it first. Jumping gracefully on the bed she managed to dodge my Indian styled legs, grabbing my hand she yanked my face towards her own. My amber eyes locked on with hers never wavering in the intensity. Specks of light caught her eyes and swirled deeply luring me in with them. They're never ending, not that I'd want them too.

"B! I can't see you but, every time I look at you I sense B, like your name should start with B." Excitedly she brings her face even closer to mine. Looking at me as if I was a puzzle to be solved I hesitantly look away.

"B-23? God, I sound like a friggin' bingo number or something." I hear chuckling as I return my gaze to the two beautiful creatures in the room.

Head tilted to the side Alice tries to hide her laughter, she fails as all the laughter is seen through her eyes and Carlisle leaves but, his laugh can be heard down the hallway along with his offer of a bath and food.

"My siblings are gone until late tonight. I think you should take that offer of a bath and food before they get home, they can be a little greedy sometimes with the hot water. Pick the order and I'll show you the way, Masta."

"I thought it was B?"

"Naw, that reminds me too much of Buffy! The Vampire Slayer." She stated, singing the title of the show?

"Of who?"

"Is that the memory loss talking or are you really that big of a TV show virgin?" Smirking she backed away from my face to sit in a more comfortable position.

"I have a feeling that it's neither. I believe it has more to do with the lame sounding title." Smiling a cheeky smile showing off my pearly whites, at least I hope they're white.

Laughing as she covered the general location of her heart with her hand, she gasped in mock horror.

"You dear sir, are horrifying!"

"I'm not a sir…."

"How do I know that?"

"Well, someone does. I mean you said I was naked….and now I'm not."

"Hmmm….well played, ma'am." Smirking at her own skillful taunt she turned a little away from me, her feet dangling from the side of the bed not even touching the floor. She's really short.

"So cleansing thy body and soul or are you more inclined to sating you're hunger?" Tilting her head back to look at me with a soft smile.

"Uhhh….cleansing my body please with added bubbles on top." Grinning I make my way to get out of bed.

Shuffling through the black covers I situate myself like Alice, legs hanging over the bed with my feet touching the cool floor. Looking down at my feet I frown, I have big feet, long narrow and tan. They're not too dark, compared to the floor they look pale. My feet….okay what the fuck, now I have magic feet! Where's a flashback when you need one. I better be tall with feet like these…

I push up off the bed standing a bit wobbly at first; finally stilling I jerk my head over to Alice grin a smug grin.

"Don't too excited your just standing, B, now let's see you walk or did you throw that out the window along with your name?" She dances in front of me with her own smug grin.

"Ohh someone's sarcastic, at least I think it was sarcasm I'm not sure though I had to read your lips 'cause you're so far away. It must suck having to be on edge when you hear the vacuum turn on." Yep, I was tall.

"No bubbles for you! I'd probably have to buy a million bottles for you anyway, you damn sky scraper." Huffing she turned around walking fluidly towards the door opening it waiting for me to go through the door first.

"Fine, someone's touchy about their height. I think you're cute, with the short stature and pixie like features." My eyes met hers hoping my rather frank accusation didn't bother her. It didn't, and with that positive support, I gave her a charming crooked smile.

"You really want those bubbles don't you?" She led the way down the hall, turning left and stopping by white flat paneled door.

"Not really. More along the lines of wanting one of the only people I know to like me." Turning the knob to the door I stepped through the threshold and onto the light tiled flooring. Turning back around faced Alice, leaning my head onto the door frame, my body becoming slack resting its weight on my left leg.

"Riiight. Well, take a shower it may help you gain points. Can't have a smelly friend, I'm too good for that." Golden eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Tch. Whatever. Let the memory jacked nudist take a shower, alright?" Huffing I shut the door and began undressing laughter floating under the door into the room. Pbbth, upon her.

Stepping away from my clothes on the floor I walk farther into the room a full length mirror plastered to the wall by the black marbled sink catches my attention. Wonder what I look like….

Really.

I sigh, running a long dark hand through my almost black hair. Hmm..I guess it's not that bad.

Relaxing into a more natural stance I look into faded amber eyes that rested just below clean cut dark eyebrows, except for my left one. Reaching another hand up I traced a pale, almost white scar that started just above my eyebrow and moves past my well-structured cheekbone and slightly crooked pointed nose. The scar ends just past the solid black lips, the pale stripe narrows until finally cutting off at my little less than harsh jaw bone, just in between my ear and chin. Dark chocolate falls from the top of my head, glistening black in the light, in slender waves. Most noticeably is my height not so tall as to duck under doors but, just inching past with my hair scratching the door frame. I must be at least somewhere around six feet. Long, dark toned arms fell to my sides along my also long, dark toned legs.

Okay so theories on my forgotten life: I could probably be in the NBA with arms and legs like these, maybe I played out in the sun. Or maybe when I was shot in the head and left nude I just tanned then…I could be on steroids. Yummy.

Twitching my lips, I smiled a god awful blinding smile. Could my life get any better, resting my face against the cool mirror I let my lips fall into a their resting place as a firm line across my face. I had a mouth full of sharp white teeth. Not just a couple of teeth but, all of them had a sharp edge to them.

Damnit. I smile again splitting the black lips apart I scrutinize each white cap. They're not that bad, the only real noticeable ones are my canines and the bottom ones that correspond with them. Sure the others were sharp and edged off but, not really pointed.

Lifting my head off the mirror I slap my feet against the title as I make my way to the shower and start getting the temperature to my liking.

I guess I wasn't that bad. I just have magical limbs of some sort, a very contrasted scar fucking up my rather good looking face, very black lips that now that I think about it contrast against my extremely white teeth and then the fact that my extremely white teeth could be used as a blender. Naw, it's not that bad, I could glisten in the sun like Carlisle and…..Alice.

Alice glistened…..which is not normal, not that she is to begin with.

I guess I was too wrapped up in our jibes to notice.

Well, at least now I know I have a better chance of not being the only freak.

**Okay so now it's my space bar that isn't working….someone doesn't want me to write this story.**

**But I am cause I defy everything.**

**Two things you should know about me I have a comma fetish for some reason, don't ask just know. And I hate repetition with a passion; I try to use different words (mainly adjectives and verbs) because it bothers me so it may take some time for updates because of that, although I'll try to update every day or every other day.**

**If you wanna maybe I dunno Beta me in a non-sexual way tell me you favorite flavor of jellybean…seriously, that's what I'm judging you on. **

**-Tytus Kraven.**


	3. What the fuck?

Disclaimer: They only thing I want to own is Alice.

**So everyone pretty much guessed right or semi right. It's more of a mixture of two mutants that you guys guessed. Akujin666 kicked all your asses though. Which is sad now that I think about it, so I'm just going to keep thinking I'm a writing genius. **

**I'm glad some people like how Bella looks, I had to think about it for a while to be honest…this space bar is killing me damnit! And yes, the black lips are just a side effect of the mutation she has…that can happen. And the sharp teeth I just want her to have although there's another part no one's guessed so far that ties into that. **

**Also, I have no idea what a timelord is….a couple of people guessed that, not that that's not a good guess, I just have no idea what it is. But, she is not that….obviously. **

Chapter: What the fuck.

"Ahhhhh…fuck yes." Steam outstretched from the top of the shower cascading throughout the bathroom funneling out the crevasses of the door jam.

God it felt good to just stand here under the boiling water, hissing in satisfaction as water drops made their way down my body. Hands plastered on the wall with the shower head above I lean in under the water, eyes closed, and mouth parted my breath spitting what little water comes into my mouth back out. Alice probably wasn't kidding about the shower either it seems like forever since I had one, whenever that was. Great I smell like shit when I first meet a hot woman who has been taking care of me for however long and who has been possibly flirting back with me. Awesome.

Deciding it was time to stop dwelling on the fact that I probably smelled like hot squirrel shit that had been placed in front of a fan for days, I grab a green bottle of conditioner off of one of the many inverted shelves in the shower. Mint, I like mint….I think. Snapping the bottle open I bring my nose to the opening and take a deep breath.

"Agghh"!

Thrusting the bottle away from my face and pulling my head the opposite direction to get maximum distance. I think I may have just burned all my nose hairs into oblivion. Gah, okay so maybe I should just waft it in my general direction after my nose stops burning because I'm not touching that orange conditioner I can already smell it from here and it- ….I can smell it through the bottle. As in it's in the other side of the shower and I can smell it as if it were poured up my nose. Wafting the mint towards my nose in a desperate plea to outweigh the nasty oranges invading my nose, filtering softly into my nose this time I instantly relax again, the cool waves ushering the unwanted smell out. Yes, mint it is.

Just as I was lathering conditioner in my hair I hear the raising of an arm and air currents blurring in front of the bathroom door with a sweet smell that can only be defined as Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" My tone normal in its pitch.

I hear her breathe heavily out her nose in frustration at being caught before she even had the chance to make her presence known. I smirk in satisfaction.

The door swings in rather dramatically, all the steam rushing in different directions particles rushing to be the first ones out the door. Light graceful steps make they're way over to me until I sense her just over on the other side of the fogged up sliding glass door. I hear her sniff a little before her hand darts to the rail on the door, gripping it she starts to yank it open with my hand outreached in protest, failing to make it to the door by milliseconds.

I think my days are starting to just be made up of really awkward moments…..like this one right now.

Alice, staring at me, my long body slightly crouched trying to give myself some modesty, my left side curved in towards the wall with my right hand still reaching out as if to grip the handrail there, my eyes faintly widen and my lips twitch. I feel a blush start to form over my body only to be camouflaged by the redness of my skin due to the extreme heat of the water. After about three minutes with Alice just bluntly gawking at me in the nude I shrug and start to go back to showering. Whatever.

"That's conditioner." Pointedly looking at the liquid in my hair.

"Huh?"

"That's conditioner, you have to use shampoo first….in the other green bottle then you use the conditioner, which you have in your hair now. Am I going to have to bathe you?"

Another awkward silence…..I wouldn't mind that…..

Clearing my throat I look at my hands still covered in the slimly but, soft liquid. Standing straighter I back away from the spray of the water to wash my hands of the conditioner.

"No, you don't have to wash me. I think I can manage, besides you couldn't fit I take up most of the shower." Suddenly sullen with the prospect of being taken care of like a child.

"It's not a big deal B. The brain is complicated depending on certain stuff; you may remember different things on different levels. Besides, it's not like I'd mind washing a body like yours." After explaining her brain theory Alice decided it'd be a great idea to bite her plump pink lips in a seductive manner.

Insert implosion now.

"Really? You've already seen me nude today once while I was unconscious, now after blatantly staring you want to touch this?" I gestured towards my tanned midsection which was more or less chiseled muscle.

"As if it's really a shock?" Hip cocked with her right hand resting on it.

" I dunno, given my slightly altered outward appearance I figured that would be a no." Tilting my head from looking straight at the wall to stare at her mockingly.

"First off, you don't need to worry about appearances my family's not exactly normal as you've seen early and second off your beautiful, B." Rasing an eyebrow daring me to challenge her statement.

"Ight, woman whatever you say. Not that I'm really bothered anymore by you being here but, what are you doing in here?" Holding my hands up in surrender to her bold statement, one of my eyebrows raised and the other furrowed down in questioning.

"Oh, right. I heard your frustration up here and came to see if you are alright. I'm glad I came in though so I could tell you about the order of hair washing." She smiled while letting loose a few laughs.

"Haha. Laugh it up…..you're not human are you, seeing as how you sparkle and can hear me from down….where ever you were. Plus, you opened that door pretty damn fast, eager were you?" Recounting all the inhuman abilities she displayed.

"I was wondering when you would ask. We're not exactly covering it up seeing as how you're obviously not human either. We'll talk after your shower when the rest of the family gets here, which should be soon so hurry up….and B? Eager? Maybe, but you do have some rather nice boobs." Quickly shutting the door I hear Alice blur out the bathroom, closing the main door behind her.

Silence…..see more awkward calm.

Looking down I glance at my somewhat voluptuous breasts. Hmmm….bringing a hand in I poke the side of my breast with my index finger.

"Nice?"

With another pause in my day I finish washing my hair correctly after trying three times and soaping my body along with shaving, the whole process taking about an hour. So much for hurrying. The progression involved plenty of curse words resulting in bell like laughter coming from Alice, who had taken it upon herself to apparently sit right below me downstairs making sure she got prime seating for her entertainment.

Sliding the door open I fix my eyes on a big, white fluffy towel hanging on a black hook against the opposite wall by the toilet. Shaking off some of the water droplets like a dog would I reach for the towel, only to find I no longer needed it, I was already dry. The list of fucked up things about me keeps getting longer with stranger things being added to it.

Rolling my shoulders I make my way back towards my clothes merely to find another set on top of the marble sink. Well, okay than. Reaching out I grab the white push up bra, slipping it on without a problem I then grab the pair of matching bikini cut panties pulling them up on my hips I hurriedly pull on the solid white v- neck with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and finally settling into white cotton socks.

Making my way down a couple of hallways towards the scent I now associate with Alice, I come to a flight of stairs, I make my way down the dark hardwood steps efficiently, pausing midway to look down at the bottom of the flight, I see a small family huddled somewhat together talking at a fast pace. Sensing Alice I look down more intently to find her backside turned to me as she talks to two tall, lean looking men, one has strange brunette colored hair and the other a blonde. Carlisle, not more than three feet away from Alice's group, is with two beautiful women a tall blonde and another, slightly smaller woman has caramel colored hair.

Suddenly I hear a set of loud footsteps compared to Alice and Carlisle's and then sensing a presence behind me I start to turn around just as the heads turn to look up in my direction on the stairs. Huge cold arms hook under my own and pull me a few inches off the ground my back pressed up against a cold chest. I must have a strange look on my face because the family under me starts to move forward with somewhat panicked looks on their faces. Except, for the tall blonde woman she's just shaking her head in disappointment and rolling her eyes.

Moving suddenly I whip my left elbow back hitting a solid face under their jaw with a crack while digging my left foot into their lower abdomen twisting towards my left, my left hand places itself on a thick collarbone and pushes up and off, sending me flying down the rest of the stairs in a sideways flip, landing gracefully on my feet, I fling my arms behind me crouching and snarling in defiance, an almost nonexistent pain crawls up my arms from my hands along with pain from my feet.

With the distance in between the figure and I, I start calming down enough to clearly see that the figure is somehow related to the family behind me now. He's pretty much made of muscle and while he's big he's not huge, his arms still flailed back with surprise are sculpted clearly even through his thin hoodie. His height probably matching mine makes him look more stocky than tall. Webbed out from under his jaw near his ear cracks are seen, spreading along his jaw behind his ear, up his face stopping just below his left eye and slipping beneath his light grey hoodie. The giveaway to his relation however are the eyes, while not the same shade of gold they are still within the same spectrum of gold and of course the pale skin that can be seen on everyone here except me.

Stepping back to into a more relaxed stance I pick up on the fact that everybody is looking at me even the man I just assaulted on the stairs, who seems to be healing right now. Light cracking can be heard as his fissures are fused together.

Sighing I try to step diagonally away so I have enough room to turn around only to stop with my foot midair.

-Thunk. Scratch.-

"Huh?" Looking down at the noise that seems to be coming from my right foot I gasp, jerking my foot back down.

Turning my foot sideways to look at the bottom, my head falls even farther into my chest. I found out why my feet feel magic….fuck. This isn't strange at all….in any way. A sharp deadly looking blade is jolting out of the top of my foot, pointing outwards past my toes. The blades are probably eight inches long and sticking out of the slight rise on each foot. Joy. Bringing my hand up to scratch my head in puzzlement I'm met with the reason I have magic hands. Two thinly sharpened blades jut out above each index and ring finger on each hand. Awesome….

Bringing my hand to my face I concentrate on putting the blades back where they belong, along with each foot blade. Breathing steadily I feel the blades retreat back into my hands, under my dark skin. Then out of curiosity I quickly bring them back out again, the silver metal turning shiny as light bounces off the blades.

"What the fuck." Whispering as the world around me fades out.

_Blurry images fly across my sight in disarray until my mind finally zones in on a little girl with dark brown hair ending just below her shoulders. She's running towards a large garden made up of large amounts of corn ready to be harvested, her outfit unusual for the time period, where she should be in a dress of some sort instead she somehow managed dark green pants that encompass her small legs; a light grey button up that is partially covered up by her dark grey jacket. Sprinting harder now, her breath coming out in pants as sweat rushes its way down her tanned face. Looking back behind her, her hazel eyes widen in terror, she finally makes it into the towering corn. _

"_James!" Her voice shrieks, she needs to find James fast. _

_Looking around wildly trying to spot the boy or man she's looking for she weaves throughout all the corn. Finally, she spots a downed figure in a heap some yards way. Rushing down the aisles her bare feet thumping in time with her heartbeat against the wet dirt, she needs him now!_

"_James! James, are you okay?" Sliding through the dirt the rest of the way to the still body on the ground she grabs ahold of the body and quickly flips it over._

_It was James, his long blonde hair is matted with dirt and blood as it seeps down from his head wound that rests within his hairline. Eyes closed, fluttering every now and the, his tanned face in a grimace._

"_James!" A tanned hand meets his tanned face full force._

"_Get the fuck up James!" _

"_Now, that's no way for a young miss like you to talk." Shifting in the corn grows louder until it reveals a man, dirty from war and traveling long distances with no water source to supply his bath. _

_Turning around the girl glares, on her knees crouching in a protective manner with James laid out behind her. The man steps forward his white button up rumpled with dirt his suspenders slack against his frame and his dark pants stained with mud and red smears. The long rifle behind his shoulder loosens and swings down into his hand, the bayonet inches from the girls face, cocked and ready to fire. _

"_Are you sure you're not an Engine?" Another voice sounds out behind the girl, stepping out another man is seen his pistol held tight in his hand aimed at the girl. _

_Soon there were two more on either side of the girl, forming an odd box around the two victims._

"_Hold old are you girl?" One of the new men asked the girl who was now on her feet and ready to pounce._

"_Old enough to kick your ass!"_

"_Ohhhh, feisty." One of the men behind the girl purrs enthusiastically._

_Before any of the men can comprehend what the little girl is doing, she charges the man in front of her knocking the rifle to the side she steps up to launch herself at the man only to be slammed onto her back by the butt of his gun. Coughing and gasping for air the girl clenches her eyes shut in pain._

"_War tends to keep you on your toes." _

_The men are so focused on the girl that they don't notice that James's eyes are open and very much alert. The sound of his little sister being floored by a full gown man did not sit well with him, by the look on his face which was one of extreme anger and rage. Taking a deep breath he opened his senses to find out how many men where surrounding him and where they stood. Eyes snapped open, pure black irises narrowed in a sneer and his nails extended into sharp claws, menacingly he wielded them against the men as all hell broke loose. _

_Bullets rang out across the mini battle field all of them missing their mark as James moved quickly using their surprise as his advantage. The girl finally getting up onto her knees she gets a face full of wind as one of the men run past her and pushing past the man with the rifle as James runs after him hell-bent on revenge. James was just farming when someone smacked him in the head knocking him out, then he wakes up to his younger sister getting beat, they were going to die. As he finally scuffles past the rifleman and latches onto the only other man left he quickly grabs the mans' throat lifting him off the ground, squeezing his windpipe, blood seeping out of the punctures his claws forged along his victims neck. _

_Whenever the man being killed ran past the rifleman however, he pushed him back and towards James hoping the young man chasing him would go after him instead ,a cowardly move. The man holding the rifle held the gun slack with the bayonet pointing towards the sky, ready to retreat. The momentum from the push however, knocked the man over slightly and the gun flew from his hands towards the ground where the young girl now kneeled. The girl hearing the chaos all around her looked up towards the man who stood before her only to see his rifle fly down towards her. _

_A chilling scream was heard throughout the battle that ensued. The young girls left side of her face was covered in blood as it flowed freely, the gash was made as the bayonet's tip embedded itself above her eyebrow letting gravity pull it along her face until it had no more face to mar. The bayonet missed her eye as the girl pulled back slightly in pain only to reenter her face starting at the top of her cheek bone._

_That was me….._

_The vision disappeared. Only to be replaced by another, only this time I wasn't afar watching, It was from my point of view._

_Water, everywhere. I'm underwater…._

_My body violently shakes, twisting and turning trying to stop the pain that was coursing through my veins, swirling up and around my bones. Throwing my hands out I'm met with a barrier, a clear barrier of plexi-glass. Screaming as I can feel twisted caps embedded into my body hooked up to whatever was pumping the lava through my body. Straining against the tank I was in, my claws busted through my skin, coated in sharp metal. _

"_AARRGGGHHH!" I roared, finally crashing through the tank that tried to hold me back in the confining underwater prison._

_Standing nude I stand and jump onto the floor below, running towards a dark shadow shaped like a door that resides across the room. Machine guns fire along with pistols, rounds ramming into my body slinging my body around. Men were coming at me in all directions trying to stop me from getting to the door I was running to. Cutting men down as they approached me I finally make it to the door, looking back my eyesight lands on a pale man with long black hair and piercing red eyes, he was shouting something that I paid no heed to as I slammed my claws into the operation pad next to the door, opening I rushed through out into the tunnel, screaming. _

That made no sense….

One minute I'm a ten year old with a slashed up face and my brother goes on a homicide spree with his really long nails and the next I'm under water with retractable metal claws in my hands and feet….Wait? Where is my brother? Is he dead? What was with the tank…am I an experiment?

"Bella?" A soft whisper comes from behind me hesitant.

Turning around I face the tall lean blonde man as he steps forward past everyone else coming to a stop in front of me, my claws recede as I calm down. His curly blonde hair is gelled back with the curls all coming to rest at the back of his head. Another set of golden eyes search hers for any recognition of him. His smooth pale face lit up a little as if he was looking at an old friend, eyebrows raised in happiness. A black button up with light boot cut jeans adorned his tall body well.

"Bella, it is you, isn't it? I'd know those claws anywhere. How are you doin' hun?" Asking with a southern accent he reached around me and pulls me into a hug.

Resting my head on his shoulder in shock, with wide eyes and my mouth agape I can see the family, along with the man I assaulted, over the man's shoulder with looks of shock and curiosity, heads tilted.

"What the fuck." I whisper again.

**Okay, my brain can now breathe freely….which will last about five minutes. So yea, shit happens when you unknowingly try to prank a mutant.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. After the next chapter I will kinda put the flashbacks in order for you because I know it's kinda messy, sorry. It'll make sense later but, to save you the headache for now I'll help you a little, cause the first flashback isn't from the civil war, yet. **

**Anyhoo, Peace. Have a good day, and I probably won't personally respond to your reviews…..because my internet is stupid, I'm about to go outside to update this for you guys lol. However, I love them, they boost my ego and entire mood.**

**Have a good day, Tytus.**


	4. Who? What? When? Where? Why? HOW?

Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters….and the fact that some of them are vampires and mutants.

**Sooo I think I update to soon. I get real enveloped in my need to get this out that I feel bad for not responding to reviews because by the time I update I have a new question or something.**

**Yes, Alice and Bella are rather blunt with each other….but, I may have a new development in that area that may work if I tweak it a bit. I'll make it work. Also, Jasper does know Bella and yea he hugged her…because I want him to., it may also have something to do with her insides blocking some powers…. –Gasp- I've said too much.**

**I just realized this is going to be hard with the two main character's having no memories….**

**Also, I want it to be known every time I go to check my reviews I get nausea(because I'm nervous)….not cool when I just ate a bologna sandwich guys!**

Chapter 4: Who? What? When? Where? Why? HOW?

Stepping out of the hug with the handsome stranger I feel everyone's eyes on me or more reasonably the sharp objects protruding from my limbs. Flaring my nostrils to deeply exhale all the stress and frustration, my face turns stern and questioning.

"How do you know me?" I glare trying to intimidate the man.

"How about we move into the family room for this discussion?" The smaller woman by Carlisle spoke up giving me a warm smile, love swimming in her eyes languidly as if it were home in the woman's eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." The notion of respect flooded in me, the woman demanded it in a certain way underneath the warm and loving exterior.

Slinking my blades back under my skin I made to follow the others into the room the woman, whom I presumed was the mother figure, mentioned. I ended up between the family however, with Carlisle and his wife, I assumed, in front of me while the rest lingered behind me watching my every movement, the man I attacked had let me cut in front of him offering me a big grin as an apology.

Once down a hall we were dumped out into the living area, the same dark wood spread out in front of us two large white rugs were laid out with two similar white couches facing each other and a lone white love seat rests in between facing the large TV and clear glass coffee table with fashion magazines and controllers of some type strew upon it. Around the TV there sat plastic boxes with flashing lights and buttons that matched some of the controllers in color, obviously the matching colors correspond to each other.

Carlisle and his wife are the first to seat themselves, choosing the farthest couch from the entrance they turn and gently sit down waiting for the rest of us to follow. The big fellow sits himself on the closest couch, pulling the tall blonde woman on his lap, playfully slapping the man the woman scoots off his lap and comfortably in between him and the arm rest snuggling into him. Moving farther into the room I look to the love seat and make my way, sitting with slouched structure I watch the others pour into their seats with grace. The two tall men make long strides and sit side by side next to Carlisle and his wife, while Alice places herself on the other side of the big guy. They all have their eyes locked on me save for Alice and Carlisle, who both know I can't fully supply good answers.

"I can't remember anything about my life, except for a few flashbacks that I've been having recently." Letting the family know about my condition and it's seemingly positive progressions towards a solution.

"Flashbacks?" Carlisle seems intrigued by the information.

"Yea. When I woke up there was one about WWI, I was a captain trying to save a downed private. I got him to safety too late and ended up…I ended up drinking his blood…. After, that….surprise on the stairs I had two of them. I guess I was around ten in the first, I saw how I got this nifty scar, there were men chasing me down with guns and bayonets, I was trying to find my brother, James, he was knocked unconscious, so I tried to take them and when I got hurt he woke up going on a rampage, killing them. Then I was in some lab getting something done to me and trying to escape from a underwater tank, there was this man with pale skin and long black hair yelling at me, then I was jerked back into awareness." Looking down the whole time I was talking, I finally lifted my head to look at their expressions.

Confusion, concentration and somber expressions filled the faces of the room. Carlisle, with a look of deep thinking across his face met my eyes.

"Why did you drink his blood?" Furrowed brows and a small contempt line marred his mouth.

Before I could reply with a 'I dunno' the tall blonde man cleared his throat to speak, he should know more, he does know my name. Bella, I have to get used to that, I was starting to get fond of B-23….

"I believe I can be of more use than Bella right now, as her memories are blurry to say the least. I think the soldiers who attacked you were probably from the French and Indian War, because I met you in the Civil War and you were probably 18 then. The French and Indian War was during the time they used bayonets. As for the blood drinking, that may be my fault…." Stopping for a moment looking regretful the tall man was pulled flush against the other man sitting beside him in comfort.

"I was turned into a vampire a little over a year into the Civil War." Stopping to look at me in acceptance at what he had told me.

So, that's why I drank that guys blood…..makes sense I guess. Wait, that means the whole family is vampires, I mean the skin, the grace, the good looks, the hearing…..I need more paper for my list of freaky things about me.

Noting my lack of shock or disgust he went on.

"It turns out that during war the number of vampires increases, what with all the potential meals and easy access. The medic who treated me after I got a case of shell shock, turned me because I wasn't going to make it." The man squeezed him tighter in desperation but, the narrator moved away as if pained when touched.

"He blamed my screams as the change took me on side effects of the medicine he gave me, when I woke up a vampire the medic offered me the body of a fallen comrade which I took gratefully. I got used to blending in with the other men, wearing the long sleeved uniform and hat helped with the glistening, nearing the end of the war a few of the soldiers found a water hole and we went to celebrate our upcoming victory."

"As we started to swim in the pond we were ambushed by the confederates, they had us surrounded and I thought my men were done for, until I noticed a movement in the trees and a glimmer in the light. Bella, fell from the tree with blades out and went to attack mode along with, James, who I'm assuming is her brother. After the attack Bella went to introduce herself only to be yelled at by James, he mentioned killing us because we knew too much, he was afraid we'd turn them into the local witch mob. Bella, didn't want to listen saying we wouldn't do such a thing when we were indebted to them, she only got her first name out before James attacked her, ripped her throat open." Shaking his head he went on.

"James and I went on to attack each other then; Bella was healing slowly and getting over the shock that James pulled that move. James and I kept coming to a drawl though, he's not a vampire but, his strength is formidable. With distance behind us he changed tactics and pulled a revolver on Bella and fired three times into her head, yelling that he should've had the procedure done on him and that she was too compassionate…..I didn't know if she could regenerate from that type of wound, I mean they were bullets and they were being lodged into her head at a rapid speed. So I bit her." He sighed.

"I wasn't sure if it'd take though. Usually her regeneration worked fast with shallow wounds like that, when we were ambushed she had been stabbed shallowly multiple times and less than seconds it was healed. I guess her body was concentrated on her head wound because the bite didn't heal right away. James took off so I chased him down but, somehow he managed to escape and when I came back for Bella she was gone. I attempted to look for her but, the warning horn sounded as the rest of our forces were under attack. I figured she'd be fine with her abilities and all."

"I'm so sorry Bella." His voice sincere and still pained.

"It's fine…" I have no idea what his name is….

"Jasper." His golden eyes sparkle with hope and relief.

"Well, I'm thankful you attempted to save me. Weather it affected me or not, thank you." Trying to ease his mind that's been tortured for lord knows how long.

"This family is becoming rusty with our manners after being isolated from people for so long. Excuse us, Bella. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." The woman with curly caramel hair softly spoke, looking at me as a mother would.

A dark purple sweater wove its way around her body perfectly contrasting against her faintly off white skin. Light skinny jeans swam down her legs nicely resting at the top of her dark purple shoes that snuggly wrapped around her petite feet, the word TOMS somewhat worn off on the side.

Sitting up straighter her light golden eyes flickered over to the couch where Alice made herself comfortable looking at me with an intense stare.

"I'm Emmett. I'm sorry about earlier, it's about time karma kicked my butt for pranking someone with claws." A huge toothy smile almost split his face as his head whipped around to look at his wife mockingly.

Huffing, the blonde woman slapped the back of Emmett's head, only a few curls respond as the rest of his short black gelled hair never move, his head whips forward and back, his black eyebrows shift upward, nose flaring a grunt out with a satisfied smirk adorned on his face. His stocky body sits slouched one arm wrapped around the blonde loosely, his other hand resting on his upper thigh, kneading one of the pockets on his tan cargo pants. His light grey hoodie slandered with some logo printed with the word element on it.

"Rosalie." Was the only thing the rather egotistical looking blonde said.

Golden eyes narrowed, the perfectly trimmed blonde brows pushing them into a glare. Her pale porcelain looking skin made her hair look like a deeply rich golden color, lush in the light. Her perfectly shaped and pointed nose leads down to her blood red lips that are pulled down in a light frown. A red designer top covered her, flowing and billowing out, the portion under her breasts catches tightly. Black skinny jeans wrap around her long legs as they cross with ladylike sense flailing her black high heeled foot around.

"And I'm Edward, it's nice to me your acquaintance Bella." A crooked smile makes its way across his rugged face.

As his light pink lips spread creating contours on his pale silk like face his golden eyes flamed with penetrating concentration, his wicked bronze colored hair danced with defiance against gravity sticking up at different angles. A black sweater held itself tightly against his body, showing the world his lean body, regular dark wash jeans cover his legs in a negligible baggy style. Dark brown loafers poke out below his jeans, flaw free.

"It's nice to finally know everyone's name now, it was tiring referring to everyone in my mind using bland gender descriptions. I'm….Bella, apparently."

"Told you it started with a B!" Alice chimed in with a hint of smugness under her statement.

Whipping my head around to look at the beauty I frown, something's different about her now….

"Alice, did you change clothes?"

Before when she escorted me to the bathroom she wore a high fashioned powder blue long sleeve shirt with a flying horse on the front, its wings wrapping around towards the back of the shirt. Almost black skinny jeans plastered themselves to her legs, snug in all the right places, her small compact rear looked to tempt me. Small feet softly cased in black cotton socks.

Now though she wore a high end white tank top with silver swirling designs and a pair of red girl boxers, the only thing that remained from her last outfit were the socks which are currently tucked slightly under the red boxers, her knees bent and pulled to her chest with her soft chin resting on the crests of her knees.

"Yea…that was my late afternoon outfit, this is my early evening outfit." She kinda said that with 'duh' attitude.

" Riiighht, I have a feeling I don't want to ask so I'm not going to. Ever." It seems like dark, murky waters that I shouldn't jump head first into.

Laughter escapes the family, Alice looking away in either embarrassment or mock anger, I couldn't tell, maybe both?

"See, she's smart! I like her, can we keep her?" Emmett all but bounded up and down in his seat.

"You just want her around because she just kicked your ass." The statement flew from Rosalie's mouth without missing a beat.

"So!" He huffed back at her, going so far as too cross his arms and look down at her dryly.

As the couple internally bickered with each other by eyes, I was all too aware of two sets of eyes drilling into my person, Edward and Alice.

"May I help you two in any possible way?" I glance between the two.

"I can't read your mind."

That was the amazing answer that befell my ears…..slapping my hand against my face I rested my elbow that held my face on the armrest. Even, I know those aren't normal answers and I don't even know….anything really. Gah, I need something to ease my stress level, I'm sure my brains imploded already because of it, the motherfucker just keeps healing itself.

"Okay, I've basically just been nodding along this whole time in hopes of later salvaging my brain. So, your all min reading vampires now?" Mumbled through my smashed face resting oddly in my hand lazily, cheek crammed up messily. It didn't matter, I know they can hear me just find through the slurs.

"Oh, no dear. We all have our own gift. Edwards happens to be mind reading." Esme's voice filtered into the conversation.

Okay, so I'm a thing that is now surrounded by power wielding vampires who could probably ki- seriously injure me….I must want to try to see if I **can** kill myself, 1) death by vampire, next I think I'ma try getting kicked in the face by a unicorn. They aren't being very gentle about this but, I guess I'm not either, doesn't help that I look like a little….different and maybe because I could probably become a professional mugger with all the hidden blades.

"…"

Carlisle, who finally shook himself out of his stupor of deep thinking, looked at me with understanding.

"I know it's a lot to take in, in one afternoon. We just need you aware of our conditions, to make you more comfortable when we try to figure out yours. That is if you want to stay here and try to remember or just figure out what all you are capable of."

They are offering me a place, a place where I'm free to experiment with my powers because their vampires. Awesome vampires. My brain slows down and feels more at ease, they just want me to know, so I won't feel like the only freak here, they weren't trying to overwhelm me.

"I'd rather stay with you guys." There's no doubt in my voice, if Emmett had been human when I hit him, his brain would've popped out the other side of his head. At least here I can't kill anyone when I test out my ability.

"Very well then. I think you should be able to eat human food, so we can tell you about ourselves after dinner?"

**Maybe one of my first cliffs. I hate those with a passion but, I don't want it to seem like everything is happening at once, it kinda is….**

**Oh well, I figure being a vampire and mutant would be hectic, specically if you lost your memory and were found by a veggie coven. I think flashbacks are going to be less frequent maybe….two or three more episodes of them and they'll be more spaced out by trigger objects.**

**So, it's going to get a little more normal soon and comedy's gunna seep into it more. But that won't last very long….it never does.**


	5. SupernaturalForks

Disclaimer: I own Pbbthhh.

**ShadowCub: So, yea she got shot two different times but, that's all I'm telling you for now, you'll figure it out later on in the story. And I want to add that the number of bullets lodge in her head each time is significant. **

**B. Silverbow: My friends and girlfriend are very blunt and sarcastic, it sometimes seeps into my writing's, which works for Bella's character in this story. Yes, Bella was shot three times two separate occasions. Maybe, five or six more chapters in things will start to knit together for you guys. Yea, X-23 had a shit life specially in her new edition self, I'm contemplating some stuff to be integrated into my plot from hers but, most of Bella's background will be based on Logan's. I'm basically fucking shit up in the X- Men realm. Yea….her structure is based on Wolverines more than X-23, she just has her claws nothing more really. That's all I'm telling you! But thank you **

**So warning about the characters: They may seem a little OOC but, give it some time and you'll see that they have reasons for acting a little OOC. This story is kinda like a chopped up backwards roller-coaster, like the actual X-Men/ Wolverine movies, it'll make more sense when I'm done.**

**SPEAKING OF WHICH, I KNOW THIS IS KINDA LATE BUT OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD THE NEW X-MEN MOVIE IS COMING OUT! EVERYTIME I SEE THE COMMERICALS I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE I GET SO EXCITED! **

**Uhhh, okay I'm good. **

Chapter 5: Supernatural=Forks

"I'll go get started making a meal for you Bella, would you like anything in particular?" Esme swept up from her spot on the couch politely inquiring about a meal selection.

"No ma'am, you just make what you think…would be good." Esme is just being polite and asking me out of consideration, given the fact they all know I can't remember jack.

Nodding, her head in understanding she moves in between me and the couch she was just on, slipping around the back she makes her way through a door on the other side of the room diagonal from her couch.

Alice is still fucking staring at me…..whatever….

Ignoring the petite woman in my peripherals, I turn my head to look at Carlisle, twitching eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and aggravation crease my face due to Alice.

"Why do you think I can eat human food? For all we know I might be on your diet…" My voice dies down, what exactly was their diet?

"I highly doubt you're on _**our**_ diet." Ouch. My assumptions of Rosalie are spot on that's for sure. Damn.

"Nevermind Rosalie, we'll tell you more about that after you eat. As for my knowing about your consumption habits, it's more of an educated guess really. I have no idea if you can eat human food…the fact that you can hear our conversations, which no human can hear, and the fact that you said you saw yourself drink blood leads me to believe that Jasper's bite affected you in some way. However, you don't have our marble skin and your organs are being pumped with blood from a beating heart….this is a test of some sorts. You may only need blood once in a while."

Carlisle had a brooding look on his face while his right hand ran through his hair, he stated his theory like he was still putting some dots together himself.

"Well, what if I can't eat human food?" I didn't need any more obvious signs that showed my lack of normalcy.

"You'll just throw up for a while until you get it all out of your stomach but, it'll probably revolt you enough that you won't want to….put it in your mouth, so if it smells bad…don't eat it." Emmett paused in his speech to snicker at the double meanings behind his words.

Alice finally broke her stare to look at Emmett with an amused smile her head tilted to look at him. Chuckles and smiles filled the room, mine included, it seems that Emmett is the comic relief…I'm glad for that, I think him and I will get along pretty well…if only his girlfriend would be….nice? That thought made me laugh a little more, I don't see that happening.

"Emmett! While I love you and your personality…tone it down around Bella please." Esme's voice sounded from the kitchen where she was currently working.

"Yes, Ma!" While they didn't shout they raised their voice an octave above an inside voice to express their exasperations comically.

"The foods ready. I just made a simple turkey sandwich Bella I hope that's okay. We don't have much here, sorry." Esme appeared at the door way gesturing with her hand to follow her into the kitchen.

Jumping up from my place on the love seat with surprise as my stomach growled in anticipation, that's a good sign. Making my way in a bee line to Esme making her take off towards the kitchen, seeing my haste she stepped aside for me as we made it into the kitchen, sandwich displayed on a smooth pitch black table. The table's length extended long ways making it reach from one side of the room to the other, eight chairs of the same color surround the table, a flat backed white old fashioned clock laid with its back against the table as a center piece.

The clock ticked away, its detail exquisite with silver outlining the large face and a smaller face settled below the large one, it had a large stem reaching above the large face, a mercury thermometer leading up to the top of the structure shaped like a sloped roof. Silver ran around the sides of the clock, as I was sitting down I leaned over to get a better look, thousands of numbers circles around the big face with four hands pointing in different directions. The words storm, sunny, humidity and cloudy even themselves out in distance, flowing in eloquent writing between the numbers. The smaller circle has numbers in thousands with one needle; different levels of humidity hanging under the numbers catch the needle first telling the reader that it was slightly humid outside….not a normal clock.

"What's that?" Mumbling through a full mouth, biting through the delicious sandwich Esme made me, I nod in the direction of the white contraption.

"It's an air gauge. We used it to test the extent of Alice's ability in the beginning of her training." Edward now sat across from me next to Jasper, he no longer wore the concentrated borderline constipation look.

Carlisle sat to the left of me at the head of the table with Alice in between him and I, across from me and to the left of Carlisle sat Jasper, then Edward with his hand resting on Jasper's thigh. Rosalie clasped her hands together on the table next to Jasper, Emmett, leaning against the back wall behind Rosalie slightly in the middle of her and Esme, who seated herself at the opposite end of the table as Carlisle, an empty seat sat in between her and I. Typical family style.

Smirk on my face I bend my neck to look at Alice who is still staring at me in a freakish manner….

"Your gift is gauging the air?"

"No! Don't be stupid. Eat your sandwich, then we'll talk." Finally, she answers me! Her voice playfully stern, commanding me to eat.

"Whatever. So, why are you staring at me like a freak? Answer me that."

Everyone's eyes twinkle with amusement….now they're all staring at me, even Rosalie. What?

"Bella….why'd it take you so long to shower, other than you re-washing your hair over and over?" Alice spoke with full blown amusement.

"….Why? It's not like you weren't there. You were below me the whole time laughing at me?"

"Because I want to make sure I'm right. I'm like 99 percent right, to make it 100 percent I need you to say what took you so long."

Taking another huge bite out of my sandwich I sigh through my nose and hang my head in defeat. I knew I didn't do it right. Fuck me.

"Ummm…I shaved." Not looking up from the table.

"What all did you shave?" Whipping my head I glanced at Alice before stuffing the rest of the sandwich in my mouth, mumbling an incoherent response.

"What was that, B?"

Emmett looked like he was about to brust; Jasper and Edward just looked at me fondly with smiles. Esme and Carlisle just looked on knowingly and Rosalie….Rosalie was looking at her nails.

Finally getting the sandwich down to digest I respond calmly.

"Possibly my whole body….is there a problem with that?"

Emmett bent over holding his stomach booming laughs erupting from his open mouth. Jasper politely stifled his laughs…barely, and Edward looked away towards Esme, not that, that helped because as soon as he did his laughs slipped through. Esme just had a sweet smile upon her face but, her eyes gave her away. Carlisle just smiled at me in understanding and Rosalie still stared at her nails but, I saw a small smile creep onto her face.

"No, no problem….going for the aerodynamic look?" As this slipped from Alice's lips Emmett's laughter doubled, shaking the house.

"Alice! Be nice. Bella, it's okay we can go over how to shower later and if you still want to shave your whole body, go for it." Esme patted my hands that rested on the black table, hooked thumbs under the wood, I smiled back.

"Probably be easier now with those hands of yours." Emmett stopped his laughing enough to get his jab in, calming down.

"Yea, yea whatever. I'm done eating now." I waved his comment off, then gestured with the same hand that I have in fact finished my meal.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this today? We can wait till tomorrow if you'd like?" Carlisle supplied with an understanding tone.

**Sorry it's so short…..**

**My friends are partying at my house.**

**Fate does REALLY not want me to finish, I went to Pirate's of the Caribbean and my friend did a ninja move at me in the hallway at the theatre so I counter attacked….only my big ass foot (size 11 in women's) stepped on hers….resulting in me falling on my hand in an odd way.**

**With that being said…I would like to inform you that I will try and make a longer chapter and update it tomorrow.**

**Thanks, Tytus **


	6. Explain

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

**Okay I'm working on it. I'm getting there just may take me a while.**

Chapter 6: Explain…

"Hey now, you know all my secrets right when I find them out myself, it's only a fair trade if I know yours." A minute ago I was overwhelmed with the information they kept feeding me now I needed to know as much as I could about them to relax.

"The world's not fair, _**Bella**_." Guess who that came from? If you didn't say Rosalie you're an idiot.

"Rose cut it out, your just mad your gift doesn't work on her." Alice was apparently in a snarky mood, at least towards Rosalie.

Before Rosalie could give a snarky reply back Esme jumped in to save the day.

"Well, how about we start with Alice, you inquired about her power earlier and how it tied in with the Air gauge, yes?"

Turning to look at Alice with a raised eyebrow I pursed my lips in waiting. Hehe, Alice could check me for hot air any day.

Alice looked up into my eyes, her liquid gold meeting my copper ones, it's as if she's trying to tell me a story, her story.

"I can see the future." Never breaking eye contact with me the words slipped from her lovely looking lips, moist and pink.

"We used the Air gauge in the beginning with my ability to see if it was in fact the future I was seeing, if it was subjective or objective, all that nice stuff." She looked down at the table towards my lap in hesitation. As if I'd react badly, I'm the tree with blades here!

"That's cool….wait is that why you said you couldn't see me earlier, when I was waking up? Jus sense me or something? Why's that?" I felt naive that I had no idea what was really going on or if I was asking the right questions.

Stupid, not stupid? That was the question running through my head.

"Mhm. Exactly, I can't see you, no matter how hard I look for you. I just get senses about you, feelings and high probability guesses, like I just knew your name started with a 'B'. I have no idea why I can't see or find your future, it's scary actually. This hasn't happened before." Smiling softy at me her eyes shined with concern at my lack of a future in her eyes.

I found out that I love it when Alice doesn't speak but, just uses her throat to emit sound like 'mhm'.

"Well, I don't think I can die easy so don't be worried about me but, that's an awesome gift. I wish I could've seen that my shaved body was going to be brought up…..would've saved me from your evil little announcement." I smiled to try and lessen her 'hidden' unease about my future.

"Thanks." A beautiful genuine smile made its way across her smooth face, all traces of negative emotion banished.

"I can read minds, like I mentioned before. The exception being you." My eyes flickered away from Alice, landing on Edward who still sat across from me by Jasper.

"That's….cool. I think that maybe a positive thing on my end though, no offense." I'm pretty sure that if he could read my mind he maybe a little mad, protective or perhaps he would just laugh at how my body and mind was reacting towards Alice.

"None taken. My family will agree with you on that one, although I'm not used to being blocked unless it's by Esme. Sorry if I was staring." He smiled crookedly, eyes squinted he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay you're not as bad as Alice."

"Hey! It's not my fault you happen to be the in the limelight. Plus, it's hard not to stare when the light catches the hairless skin! I was trying to figure out if you really did shave everything."

"Kids. No need to take jabs, now back to the conversation, please." To the right of me Esme put us back on track.

"I'm an empath, an extreme empath. I can feel everyone's emotions and can control them." Jasper smiled lightly, I guess no one is feeling strong emotions right now.

"That's wicked! Hey, wait why didn't you try and calm me down before the whole episode on the stairs or something?"

"I did, and then I realized I couldn't. You seem to repel all of our powers, at least one's that have anything to do with your brain…." Jasper trails off uncertain with his theory; he looked at Rosalie, then at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, clearing his throat he spoke.

"I think your assumption is right Jasper, although we need to experiment with the reason behind blocks. We can start on that tomorrow, after we go shopping for Bella and school."

I'd argue with them tomorrow about the 'Bella' part in that but, for now I just want to know about the rest of the gifts.

"I have internal medical visions…..basically I put a hand on you and can see your internal structure and all problems that you may have and your health history. I tried scanning your brain when you we had you laid out in bed." Carlisle smiled, hunched over the table with his hands clasped under his chin in a very professional manner.

Sweet. Wait...tired. He's been having problems too, anything brain related, remember…

"I can block you too? But I thought Jasper said it was just my brain?" My eyebrows furrowed…

"While I can see the rest of your internal structure I can't see your brain, it's very blurry. My gift is really useless if I can't see details. Studying the rest of your internal physique I can take a guess as to why though." Carlisle summed up the problem but, didn't elaborate on the topic, we'd discuss that later, I guess.

Nodding my head in understanding, my eyes snapped over to the other three who sat to my right. I bet Emmett has super strength, it's just obvious….I'll stab myself if he doesn't…

"I have supa strength. Which has nothing to do with your brain so that means I can bash on you everyday." Emmett had this smug grin splayed across his face, I could see his white teeth from the slight shadow that overcast him from his position leaning against the wall.

Told you.

"I think I'm the one that bashed you back there, Bub." I gave him my own smug grin with my razor white teeth gnashing together as I hitched my thumb over my shoulder in the general direction of the staircase.

"Yea but, I didn't get a hit in did I?" Emmett switched from leaning back on his right shoulder at an angle to laying his back flat on the wall, shoulders squared and jaw tightened, looking straight at me.

I felt my own shoulders square off and my nostrils flared in defiance at his tone, he wanted a challenge and I was his perfect opponent. My muscles tensed waiting for my brain to send the message commanding me to lunge across the table at the big man. It wasn't because of anger or any negative emotion, it was like my body wanted to fight. I was waiting in anticipation…just like Emmett who was slightly crouched with his lower back still pressed against the wall.

Just when I could feel my eyes change to black at the thrill of a fight, a light purple film like material covered my vision inches from my face. What the?

"Esme!" Emmett whined from his place across the room; a light purple bubble surrounded him getting smaller as he whined, he was now bent and folded under himself.

"Emmett! This is the third table and I would very much like to keep it in tact, now you and Bella can fight later…_**outside**_." Esme narrowed her eyes at Emmett probably recalling the first two tables which I'm sure she also loved.

The purple haze disappeared in front of me and swirled out away from Emmett and dissipated, as my vision was more clear I looked over towards Esme who had a small smile resting on her face. I could feel everyone's smiles directed at Esme's solution towards Emmett and I.

"I can make a force field of sorts. Around myself, others or a group; I can block thoughts and feelings which is why Edward mentioned my ability earlier."

So that's what that was, nifty. Probably useful when in a house full of vampires who can hear and…..smell everything. Ugh, I'ma have to figure out a way to do…human stuff number two in private, cause that's just wrong on so many different levels.

Esme's explanation was simple and sweet. Her ability proved that she was maternal times extreme, she would no doubt cover her family over herself if need be.

"Hmm..that's useful. I like the color by the way."

"Thank you, dear." Seeming to take the compliment to heart she beamed, then looked towards Rosalie who was still checking her nails for nonexistent flaws.

Silence…..

Sighing, Rosalie looked up from her long smooth fingers to stare me dead in the eyes. Her glossed lips puled open as her tongue coaxed her response out.

"I have a high amount of pheromones which I can disperse." Still staring at me as if waiting for questions or reply's, Rosalie raised a thin sculpted brow.

"Uhhh, why'd you try to use your gift on me? Aren't pheromones tied in with uhh sex?" I hesitated saying the word sex to Rosalie, it just made me want to gag.

Sure Rosalie's hot but, that attitude was a turn off for me and the fact that Alice was sooo much hotter. God, I'm about to delve into horny thought's…not a good time.

"Usually they are associated with sex or infatuation but, the main response when releasing pheromones is extreme liking, meaning that I can get people to easily become my slaves. And before you ask another question, no I don't want you as a slave. My gift naturally seep from me all the time, the only way to become immune to it is if you're exposed to it at an extensive amount of time or if the part of your brain that controls pheromones is already occupied by another."

Maybe Rosalie isn't that bad, she just explained something about herself in good detail without really insulting me.

"Which means you have someone on your mind already and seeing how you can't remember anything about your life, the person on your mind is in this room."

Never mind I take that back she just exposed me…

"N-noooo" My voice just went up and down in octaves as I shook my head back and forth in adamant refusal to try and save my ass.

Sure Alice and I flirted or maybe it was just blunt responses and playful flirting that meant nothing, regardless it's not like everyone needed to know that my mind has been occupied with Alice ever since I woke up.

"Whatever." Scoffing she turned her attention back on her nails.

"Bella, are you not tired yet?" Carlisle reminded me he was there as he spoke, two blonde hairs hanging down in front of his golden eyes.

"Umm, no not really, why?" I actually felt really great.

"Well, it's in the early morning. Guess you don't sleep much or at all, why doesn't Alice give you a tour and entertain you until we go out later today. You said it was supposed to be cloudy didn't you Alice?"

Alice phased into a blank look, her pupils flickering at a fast pace, trying to find something. She's looking into the future….awesome. Returning back from the physic adventure she nods in approval at Carlisle's question.

"Come on, Amazon. Let's start with my downstairs, first stop through the door, 'round the corner." Talking as she got up and walking away from the table, not looking back at me to make sure I was actually following her.

I guess she sensed I was following her because I bounded from my seat and caught up to her before she got out of the kitchen. Going through the door and 'round the corner like she said we ended up in front of another white flat paneled door. Turning the knob and walking into the room, Alice turned her body to face me walking backwards, she smiled.

After she got farther into the room I stepped towards her until I was standing in front of her looking down into her eyes. Breaking eye contact she raised her brows as she twirled around looking around her, making me do the same. The room was darker compared to the other rooms I had been in so far, one big window was the only real light source I could spot. Fading moonlight filtered over a black baby grand piano, it's glossy coat shined, the symbols of a drum set off to the side of the piano reflected the light back at the window. Stringed instruments rested on the other side of the room in the shadows; Violin's hung from the wall ready to be played all different shapes and sizes, a Cello and harp sat beside each other at the base of the wall. A lone instrument sat in the corner father away from the other string instrument's draped under a sheet.

Making my way to the unknown instrument, Alice looking out the window turns her head to watch me walk towards the corner of the room. Placing my hand on the cream colored shit I yank it back, letting it bath in the moonlight, the sound of the sheet's momentum from the yank breaking the comfortable silence. Under, the sheet sat a deep blood red and pitch black Flying- V guitar. Fuck me. It looked brand new, no scuffs or scratches from being played; strings innocent of blood from fingertips. Well, vampires don't bleed that makes sense I guess.

"Whose is this?" Not pulling my eyes away from the instrument. My fingertips started itching.

"Mine." The whispered answer from Alice made it's way to me with warmth.

"You play?" She didn't seem like the kind to play a guitar, maybe the harp or violin but, not an electric guitar.

"No, I just had a feeling so I bought it. It's been here with us for a while now."

"Hmm." Interesting.

Tossing the sheet back on the red and black wonder, I pivot back to face Alice. My breathe hitched. The sun had started to make its presence known peeking through the pine trees that stood tall outside the window. Rays hit Alice's feet up to her waist as fading starlight caresses her face and hair; two very different lights danced over Alice giving her skin a radiant yet cold smooth look. Uncovered legs basked in the sunlight glistening as eyes shinned with the moon rays. Once pouty pink lips look dark and red because of the moon, so heavily contrasted brings out more beauty in the woman before me.

"This is the music room if you haven't already guessed." Looking back out the window once more she starts walking to the door to show me more of the house.

"I'm only going to show you the bathrooms, my room and your room. I doubt you'll really need to go anywhere else but, if you want to ask what a certain room is that we pass I'll let you know." Now in the hallway we walk side by side, Alice pointing out all the bathrooms downstairs we make our way upstairs.

I use only the balls of my feet as we make our way up the dark stairs heading to either Alice's room or the room the family is willing to let me stay in. We make our way back down the hallway I came from earlier but, instead of going to the sun room or the room to the right of it we go to the room next to that one, leaving an unopened door between the room I woke up in and the room I assume is Alice's.

Opening a surprisingly deep yellow door we enter wonderland, as I look around I think just how appropriate that name is for Alice's room. Off white walls mixed with silver metallic pieces paint the walls, having the same effect as Alice does in the sun, glistening; a huge full sized sun roof beams in first morning light around the room.

Against the farthest wall sets a pure black modern bed, four posts rise from the legs coming together at the top by a sharply cut square, white curtains hang off the posts, intertwining and wrapping around the black stems. White covers flow over the no doubt soft bed, tucked in tightly looking unused and perfect. Another deep yellow door rests to the left of the bed leading outside onto a balcony.

A black slick desk rests on the wall to the left of the bed surrounded by black bookcases filled with art books, sketch books and others of various subjects. On the desk a silver laptop with yellow details sits closed with papers hidden underneath it. Pens and paintbrushes are sticking out of a holder on a corner behind the laptop.

The wall with the door I just walked through is covered with canvases leaning against it of all sizes; a medium sized easel stands facing the bed across from it, the canvas sitting on it unfinished.

Resting in the middle of the wall to the left of the bed is another yellow door, on the left side of the door sits a little black table with a Bonsai tree on it.

A thick black line borders the room on the base and top of the room with yellow flowers twining around the line with vines falling down.

"This is beautiful, Alice. I'm taking it you painted the room?" Given the paintings and sketch's found around the room I could see her painting her room with ease.

"Yep, Esme helped though." Twirling she fell onto her bed, wrinkling the perfect white sheets.

"Hmmm, that figures. She's really good at decoration." I sat on the end of the bed watching the unfinished painting as if it would suddenly start weaving itself into a finished work of art.

"Yea she is. She's an amazing mother." Raising herself to sit beside me, our shoulders brushing together.

"What's it supposed to be?" I gaze down at her in questioning, hoping she'll answer.

"Good question, it's obviously a person but, it's still a little blurry in my mind." I turn to look back at the outline of a person, the background painted a sea scape.

"Mmm." Makes sense, not really knowing what you're doing because it's so second nature. Art for Alice looks second nature, maybe even first.

"Your room is still the sun room. Come on I'll show you a short cut." Bouncing up off the bed with sudden enthusiasm she skips to the yellow door by the Bonsai, looking back at me she turns the knob, waiting for me.

I walk over in two steps urging her to go on with my own enthused look, it was infectious, everything was with Alice. Opening the rest of the door we step into the sun room, closing the door it blends back into the dark blue interior, camouflaged doors, sweet.

No longer disoriented or in shock I take in new details that have been there the whole time; two white bedside tables situated themselves on each side of the bed. The bed frame matching the tables is already remade and tucked in neatly. A white dresser rests itself on the other side of the room in between two midnight blue doors.

"Those are your closets, which we need to fill with clothing. So later today we'll go shopping." As the last part leaves her mouth Alice starts bouncing on her feet with widen eyes.

"Where are your closets?" Recalling the lay out of her room, there were no closets….

"Oh, I have another room for that down the hall; we have a whole wing of the house to ourselves."

….

"You're obsessed aren't you? And you're going to kill me later today…" I may not be able to die but, she's going to slowly suck my soul out with shopping later…..no pun intended.

"I don't know, you'll find out later won't you." She looked at me with a smile but, under that smile I saw evil plans stirring.

"I'm so dead." I huffed closing my eyes, I tilted my head back to face the ceiling.

"So dramatic! You'll be fine; you're just going to be turned into a temporary pack mule. Now come on we need to start getting ready, I have some of your possessions. I had to fix some of them, sorry if you don't like how they turned out."

"I thought you said I was nude!" What possession's?

"You were! But some of your articles were spread throughout the forest surrounding you, they were all ripped and dirty." Alice slapped my chest above my breasts as she walked past me towards her room, opening the door she cocked her hip waiting for me to catch up to her from the middle of the room.

"Fine, whatever." I past her patting her head in a taut.

**My hands better, still swollen but, better.**

**I have a headache and my mind is poo right now…don't judge.**

**Next chapter….shit ma start to happen, it's getting close.**

**Now have a good day damnit!**

**Fucking shit, Tytus.**


	7. My life sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's worth money except for my sexy body…and I'm not into prostitution so…we're at a loss aren't we.

**I apologize for the spelling errors, I'm not perfect.**

**E Silverbow: I ain't slow at updating….YOUR slow at updating! Pbtthhh. **

**Fucked up quote from my own story:** **"Come on, Amazon. ****Let's start with my downstairs****, first stop through the door, 'round the corner." **

**Alice has doors and turns in her downstairs apparently….vampires.**

**This story is affecting my own memory I think, I was applying to college today…only I stopped and went inside because the forms said Fall 2011, I told my girlfriend that I couldn't apply because they haven't updated the forms yet and they're still sent on the year 2011….she just looked at me, shaking her head she informed me that it IS 2011.**

Chapter 6: My life sucks.

"Hmmmm…here we are." Alice, currently residing on the floor in front of her bed with tucked in knees, her chest resting on the top them; hands under the frame that are now latched onto something, pulling whatever it was towards us.

Standing behind the crouched woman on the hard wood floor, I waited for about five seconds before Alice flashed up and in front of me holding a clear container in her hands, clutching it to her chest. Inside I could clearly see some type of bunched up black leather, a set of scuffed and torn black boots and a metallic glint of a necklace carrying tags.

"I had to patch the jacket up a little, it was pretty torn. I didn't even bother with your boots, I figured you really wouldn't care but, you have to get some more…these are so not gunna last, I had to add some detail so they'd stay together. And then your tags of course." Alice pulled my jacket out showing me her reconstruction of the shredded clothing.

It was the deepest black leather; it had virtually no zipper only six straps of full length reaching across the torso. Helping me slip the jacket on Alice tucked the side with the receiving buckles under the one that had straps sewn on, working her way to buckle it tightly. She's so pretty…her fingers bring the strap through the red marble-like buckle, driving the lock mechanism through the hole of the strap. Finishing the other straps quickly, she then walked around me a few times checking her work.

Two pockets adorned the front of the jacket pulled closer together, more straps and buckles with the same dark red stone-like material latching them closed. The collar high, ending right below my jaw line rimmed in a dark maroon, the same color embodied a small 23 on the left side of the collar.

Sweet.

Finished circling me like a vulture Alice pulled the boots out of the clear container, setting them down by my feet. Looking up at me as I stood looking back at her questioning, she yanked my pants leg signaling me to lift my foot. This is impossible, a hot woman on her knees putting my shoes on for me.

Lifting my foot without complaint Alice helped me slip my foot into the large black boots. Getting my feet settled into the comfortable soles of the shoes; two straps rest on top of each boot, more dark red buckles latch them tightly around my feet. Above the tread, dark red stone trimmed the bottom of the boots, leading up to a slender hole, accurately located where my blades come out at, surrounded by the cold red details. Another 23 located on the back of my right heel in more maroon. I think my favorite colors maybe red and black….

Scuffs and slight tears rip at the boots, shit kickers really. I already love them.

"What all did you alter?" Alice was already up looking at me in anticipation waiting for my reaction, she stood only inches from me; her hands locked together in front of her, holding the tags.

"Well, your jacket's zipper was completely ripped out, a few tears in the back that I had to sew up, it just adds character. I had to redo the buckles out of burgundy obsidian." She grinned in delight; she was definitely in her element.

"The tread was basically falling off of the boots; I screwed more of the obsidian on hoping it'd clamp the tread back on. Looks like it worked."

I smiled, I felt highly satisfied with my appearance now. Is there anything this woman can't do? Probably not…

Her head lifted up looking at me and I stared back just as strongly. Her hands rose bringing the necklace above my head, lowering it to my shoulders her right hand gently touched my left cheek on her way down. Setting the metal on the outside of my jacket around my neck, her hands slid down my shoulders in a somewhat intimate gesture.

Golden eyes grew misty, flecks of a deeper golden color swim in her iris's. Her brow furrows in concentration, confusion, pain, sorrow…every emotion I've ever felt slanders her face with their beings.

"I…I feel as though I've known you. There's something screaming inside me saying I know you somehow." The explanation of her marred face seeps from her supple pink lips.

"Well don't be upset about it Alice, isn't that a good thing?" I suck at consoling people, lack of memory or not….it's just obvious.

"It would be if I could remember what happened, it must have happened during my human life. I can't remember it, only sense things from that time." She leaned forward leaning her head on my shoulder, still upset about her revelation.

I would probably freak out about the contact but, it was Alice. This is an excuse to reply with my own contact….yes, I'd stoop that low, acting when she's vulnerable. With a hug.

My long arms hug her tightly to me, smashing her body into mine in desperation…because I felt like I knew her too, to be honest. She just seemed familiar, like an essence of my past. I don't know why but, does it really matter? Alice went with her senses, so will I.

Her own arms squeezed me back, gripping my leather jacket around my waist as if I might disappear. Now, this wasn't just about me anymore, her own unknown past was now tied in with mine in some way.

"It's okay Ali, we'll figure it out together, yes?" It seems as though Alice may bring out my soft side, I had all my answers from the family; no longer on edge I immediately melt into her hands.

I feel her nod against my shoulder, arms still squeezing me. She couldn't remember her life before being turned and it seems as if I may be an important link. I'm her only source, her lifeline to her once human life. I suddenly feel sullen, her mood affecting me.

"Is that why you were staring at me earlier, you just said something about my shaved body instead? It's not a big deal Alice, just look at me. I need to see those beautiful eyes." I lower my mouth down by her ear even though she could probably hear me miles away, I whisper, my voice barely audible.

Her head rose from my shoulder, the top of her head rests under my chin for a while in contemplation. Finally after what seemed like forever, clear radiant eyes looked into my concerned ones. She smiled, flashing her white teeth, calming me down more than I think I calmed her down; her hand cupped my cheek.

"No, I really was looking to see if you shaved…it's just the longer I stared at you the stronger my feeling of knowing you grew. It was weird, like a shock of recognition or something just zapped me." That makes sense….I mean what doesn't make sense anymore, people have powers and sharp teeth, emotions seem simple and clear cut compared to the rest of this stuff.

Still holding her in a slack embrace I question her fashion abilities, I need to get our minds off this, if only for a day.

"So….what's with the Obsidian? And…why do have that?" I keep coming up with logical questions…it's starting to boggle my mind.

"Mmm…well Jasper may or may not stone carving for a hobby, something he apparently did during the war and kept it up over the years. He's gotten quite good actually. The Obsidian on your jacket and boots is very durable, I just wanted to see if it'd work as well as metal or not. It's different, which is always good." Her hands resting on my chest now fumble with of the said buckles.

"I'm sure it'll work better than metal, I probably need to lessen my association with metal anyway…I already have more than enough as it is. Never gunna make it through an airport…" Alice giggled a little, probably picturing me trying to make it through the security.

"Hey, I need to get ready! We're shopping remember? It'll only take me a few seconds, wait patiently my innocent sacrifice." See this does not sound positive in the slightest…..

Alice blurred out of my arms, flying down out the door and down the hall to her bedroom turned closet; as I heard her rummaging through her clothes and what not I flopped onto her bed looking up to her white ceiling.

Interesting….white, bleh.

A sudden dip in the bed told me that Alice was back and ready to go, her dark hair caught my peripheral as I kept looking up at the ceiling.

"Rose wants to go with us so we have to wait for a few until she gets ready."

"That sounds awesome!" Yes, that is thick sarcasm there.

Alice whips her hand out and slaps my shoulder in exasperation.

"She's not that bad Bella, just takes a while to warm up to her. She's all about loyalty, she won't just jump into any relationship or friendship without some sort proof that it isn't a waste of time." So, she's just really guarded, that's better than her just being a bitch.

"I can work with that I guess. As long as she doesn't try to kill me over and over….hey, how long was I out for? Must've been long if you redid all my clothes."

"Actually, you were only out for a few hours, I just used my speed to my advantage…I didn't know when you'd wake up but, I wanted them done by then."

I turned to look at her. Still staring at the ceiling above us she seemed unaware but, I knew that she was aware of my staring. Reaching my hand over I poke her nose hoping to gain her attention….she soon turned her head in my direction, quirking an eyebrow, lips raised in a smirk.

"Yes?" It slips out with a false sweet undertone.

"Are you okay?" ….that was my awesome convo starter.

She looks back at the ceiling inspecting the perfectly laid on paint.

"Yea, it's just a little overwhelming knowing that I might've known you but, both of us have no memory of anything to really be of any help to each other."

"You think your overwhelmed? I dunwanna hear it lady, at least you know what you are." My eyes squinted incredulously, really?

"Yea, yea poor Bella. Come on you two, I would like to get out before all the traffic does, that way I can let my baby go free." Rosalie walked into the room, holding on to the door commanding us to go.

"But it's six in the morning…isn't that suspicious?" ….isn't it?

Bouncing up and down to make her way to the foot of the bed, Alice used one last bounce to spin in the air and land on her feet looking at me like I grew blades out of my head….which wouldn't surprise me.

"No silly. We have to beat traffic and by the time we get there it'll be around seven, we may have to wait an hour but, then we can take you to eat something nearby. The mall at the Port doesn't open until eight thirty." Alice thrust her hand out to me to help me up, I latched my hand onto hers and hauled my tall body off the bed.

"Right, whatever. I'ma just follow you cause you seem to know what you're doing." It was the truth…and I didn't want to look like a dumbass.

"Smart move, B. Well, let's go shall we?" Rosalie was already walking away when Alice stated her sentiments at my surrender; we followed behind her until we stopped in the living area.

Jasper and Edward were laid out together on one of the couches watching some war documentary about the civil war, while Esme and Carlisle were standing over the clear coffee table with different recipes spread over the surface. Emmett was nowhere to be found…

"Hi Bella, we're just going over different meals I can make for you, we plan on going to the grocery store while you girls are out." Esme was all but, bouncing with excitement, Carlisle just smiled at his wife wrapping an arm around her.

I was thinking about telling Esme I could….maybe manage my own meals but, she seemed overtly happy about it and to be honest I don't know If I could cook or not. Probably not, I'm just not digging it; my self-preservation skills don't even put up an argument about it.

So I just nod instead…

Rosalie started walking again whispering a small bye, Alice skipping behind her more or less yelled a bye to the occupants. I jerked into a walk waving at Esme and Carlise, Jasper was too into the movie and Edward was too into Jasper to really pay attention to my leaving.

We filed out into a garage were without a doubt luxury cars sat, waiting to be played with. We passed by a silver Volvo, a red convertible BMW and then we finally stopped at the third car. A yellow Porsche, fuck me. Alice stepped into the driver's seat, Rosalie flipped the seat forward for me to crawl my tall ass into the back while the blonde placed herself into the passenger seat.

Okay so the cars hot…but, it's not meant for tall people. So uncomfortable.

"Hold on." Alice whispered the warning to me sweetly, her eyes started flickering again and she squealed out of the garage, sliding across the concrete and flinging gravel behind her as we sped off towards the mall.

My feet were jammed under Rosalie and my head scratching against the roof of the car, I really hope we hit no bumps.

**Okay yea, I ended it there. **

**Sorry for the long wait. Everyone decided to come to my house over the past couple of days.**

**I'm back though, I had to rework my plot and listen to Paramore to get back into the mood of writing. **

**College is so complicated, I'm trying to move out, transfer and get financial aid…pbbthh. **

**I'm okay now just gotta go make some chicken nuggets for dinner…..**

**I actually pronounce it chiggin' nuggets….strange, it's a southern thing I guess.**

**And no I don't have a thick southern accent, just a few words that I pronounce incorrectly due to my AMAZING heritage. Not really it sucks down here.**

**Please review, I need more of them….they're like my writing life source. Please :3…that's crooked. **


	8. Run, Tree Run!

Disclaimer: the only thing I own right now is my embarrassment.

**Yea, no I was talking about you B. Silverbow…mannnn that's so not cool of me. Well, E's kinda look like B's okay? That's my defense….stupid alphabet. Sad thing is that I was proud that I didn't have to internet it because my internet sucks ass….I'm so awkward! I feel like a mega douche.**

**Thank you! I need a new friggin chapter to read….I can probably recite the damn thing.**

**And it's not like I have party's all the time…..well I have them at my house, or more like my friends come over with alcohol and shit just happens. I don't drink though, I only smoke and that's rare.**

**I'm assuming you're talking about Bella, Hank. Ummm, I'm not gunna lie, most of her personality comes from me…I'm one of those authors! Although, her appearance is nothing like mine except for the tan….she is just a projection of what I'd like to look like…**

**-whispers- I'm really 5'4"….and have size 11 shoes….you'd think I'd be taller. But no I look like a short motherfucking clown, specially when I wear converse ….you'd think it'd help with balance, it doesn't though. **

Chapter 8: People.

"Rosalie! Your being a backseat driver!"

"I'm not in the back seat Alice! Just go around them!"

"I can't! There's a freakin' accident Rose. What am I supposed to do? Fly?"

Gah…yelling vampires are not cool at all, especially when I can hear a Nat flying a mile away.

"For the love of all that is good, will you two shut up? My ears are bleeding and then re-healing…it hurts. Rose, we can't get around them yet and Alice, be nicer to your sister." I was currently sitting on the middle hump in the back of the sports car, my hands reaching out I grabbed each of the sister's shoulders in a friendly gesture.

We had kept up the steady speed of 120 mph when Alice suddenly groaned from her visions and before I could ask what she was upset about we came upon a four car accident. This was probably gunna take a while too by the looks of it.

Both Alice and Rosalie turned to glare at my parenting style, Alice finally smirked and Rosalie kindly shrugged my hand off her shoulder.

"Geez, ya'll act like children sometimes instead of mature vampires." I liked it to be honest, this meant they aren't all gunna be freaky and strict or something.

"You didn't just say that did you? Bella you and Carlisle are around the same age give or take a few…" Rosalie just let her statement hang in the air until my brain reached out, grabbed it and stuffed it into itself…I'm old!

"Huh." My stomach pushed in and my body jerked as I made my award winning response.

"Yea, I'm just under half that age. And Rosalie is younger than me."

Oh, wow I am old. Mannn I'ma feel like a cradle robber…IF, IF her and I were to somehow end up together…..pppppbbthhh naw, more like when, fuck if. It'll happen.

"Yea, and I'm the one who's speaking logic am I not?"

"No, no your not. Alice pull over we'll just run, let's see if Bella here can keep up."

"What about everything we're going to buy?" Pulling over to the side of the road, Alice looked over to Rosalie waiting for an answer.

"I have an idea, don't worry." Rosalie's eyes showed up in the review mirror looking at me…not good.

"Okay!" Of course Alice would just go along with the flow and agree, I indirectly blame her.

Alice jumped out shutting her door as she did so, gracefully she walked over to Rosalie's side of the car and waited for us to do the same. Rosalie's seat flipped up, letting me heave myself out of the cramped space, stretching towards the sky some joints popped in contentment towards the freedom granted to them.

Rosalie started walking into the thick foliage that started a few feet from the side of the road where the Porsche sat, Alice turned away from me to follow Rosalie but, not before winking at me. Still, not totally understanding I followed them, I wasn't exactly paying attention when they we're talking. Alice was much more interesting think about than my impending doom.

"Can we just leave your car there? What if something happens?" I felt bad for the little car. All alone in a strange place.

"She'll be fine, B. She has the best security system ever, besides we're far enough from the wreck that I don't think it'll be a problem." We we're walking farther into the forest now, Alice walking backwards to talk to me, she quickly turned around when Rosalie stopped to face me.

"Okay, we're gunna run in that direction towards the mall. When you start hearing people, stop and then walk out at a human pace….well if you can even run like us that is, if not Alice will carry you."

I laughed….that was just ridiculous, I'm sorry but really? Alice 4'10" …..carrying me? A 6' person.

"Yea, let's hope I can run. Sorry, Ali that's just too weird to picture." I didn't want to hurt her feeling but, for one my pride just did not like that idea at all and two I'm pretty sure I'd never live my embarrassment down.

Alice just nodded, she looked a little put out but, I caught some understanding in her eyes. One of the main reasons I liked her, she understood.

"Let's go!" Rosalie commanded and flashed away, Alice following close behind her.

"Well, I guess I should go now." I pushed off my right foot, kicking dirt into the humid air.

Yea, I wasn't that fast….I mean I could probably out run a human easy, a vampire? Not so much, I could still see them but, I wasn't getting any closer to actually catching up to them. Alice was looking behind her and started to slow down…..

NuHuh…you ain't gunna carry me! If anything, I'ma carry you!

I jumped into the air, flying full speed at a giant tree, flinging my claws out I stabbed them into the trunk. Crouching down I pushed off my feet blades and took my hands out reaching out to sink them into the tree again, I repeated the process until I was fairly high in the giant plant and sprung off into the forest, passing by tree after tree at an alarming rate. Soon I was passing Rosalie and Alice, who we're staring at me in the trees like I was a bald big foot or something.

Using my blades I grabbed tree branches swinging under and around them, using the momentum to push off them, snapping some of them in the process. Oops.

"But Mom!" I heard an unfamiliar child wail at his mother.

I was getting close I guess, pulling to a halt, I realized I made a mistake….

The momentum I had built over the trip was overpowering on the tree branch I was on, it snapped and down we went.

"Fuck." I'm still falling.

_Thunk_. "Damnit!" I hit a neighboring branch.

_Shink._ I tried using my claws to grab ahold of a branch only to miss and actually cut the branch off.

_Thunk, thunk. _"Gah, Mother Fuck!' Yea, more branches.

I jerked suddenly to a stop, my right hand claws had buried themselves in the trunk of the tree stopping

me about 20 feet from the ground.

_Whoosh._

I looked up from where the noise was coming from.

"Fuck my life."

_Smack!_

"Bella!" Of course Alice and Rosalie would be around to witness my awesome descent.

The tree branch I had cut earlier is now chasing me down towards the ground, trying to beat me at gravity. Fuck you, branch! You cause nothing but, pain upon my body!

I use my right hand to cut the branch in three pieces, the two larger outside pieces fall away towards the sides as I push them with my hands, the small piece stays right above me, mocking me.

_Oomphf. _

My body slams into the ground, dirt and dust explodes around me and the new formed crater that my body created. I could feel Alice's hands run through my hair, her attempt to catch me falls short. I guess they we're farther away than I thought they were.

_Creak. Boosh_

Opening my eyes that were shut tightly from the pain of the impact, the small piece of wood that would

have smacked me in the head is now dust, splinters and bits of kindling. Alice's small porcelain like hand is wrapped around the evil timber, smashing it into oblivion. Black eyes look down at me with concerned wrinkles forming on the beautiful white canvas.

"Are you okay?" Kneeling down beside my downed body, a tentative small hand brushes my hair from my cheek, cupping it to examine my face for any harm.

"Ha, yea. I'm good now. Just hurt a bit, nothing I can't heal, Ali. Are you okay?" I sat up cracking my back in relief.

"You worried me. And of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Confusion found her face, fading some of the blackness from her eyes.

"Cause ya'll were eating my dust back there pretty bad." A shit eating grin winds around my face, I jump up putting my hands on my hips and lift my head up in a heroic pose.

"More like tree branches, we had to dodge the ones you decided to cut. And you need to work on your strength, half those trees are now ten feet shorter and at an angle. " Rosalie picked a couple of leaves from her hair, huffing.

Alice slapped my shoulder in mock anger. "Idiot!"

Skipping ahead, Alice made her way in the direction of the city, I followed her with Rosalie trailing behind me.

"Sorry, Ali." I didn't want her upset at me, faking or not I just didn't like it.

"It's okay B. Your kind of like Emmett, so I'm used to it." She was walking now as we broke out of the forest and into a back alley of a city.

"Yea, yea. Enough with the apologizes, let's get our stuff and get home." Out walking us Rosalie turns down and out the alleyway, telling us to hurry.

"I thought she loved shopping? What's the hurry?" I looked at Alice who is now walking side by side with me, down the sidewalk towards a huge building that I assume is the mall.

"Emmett, went on a hunting trip early morning and he'll be back when we get home so she's antsy." So, that's where he was, wonder why she didn't go with him? Probably, wanted to shop more than go hunting.

"And no she doesn't like shopping more than being with Emmett or hunting. It's just sometimes we need alone time to reflect and stuff, we have a long life it either gets lonely or a little frustrating being around the same people all the time. And before you ask, their fine. Every couple has their escape time and place."

I raised an eyebrow….

"Are you sure you can't see my future?" Those were basically my questions I wanted answered.

"Nope, you're just predictable." A smug smirk dances across her face.

"Really? How about this then?" I hurriedly reach my head down and plant a soft and simple kiss on the cheek barely grazing her lips.

She suddenly stills and her eyes flicker rapidly until the blackness of her pupils expand throughout the rest of her eyes. Whoa. She brings her hand to the spot my lips touched, a carefree smile pulls at her mouth.

"Come one guys!" A shout from Rosalie breaks our small moment, we resume walking towards the blonde in comfortable silence.

**Ugh. It's been forever…**

**I had a very busy week that pretty much left me all but, dead. Then it took some effort to start writing again. **

**Seeing how I have a huge ego I thought I'd have more reviews or people requesting I update sooner….my self- esteem died. Ya'll should try to revive it.**

**Lady Gaga and Nicki Minja should make babies….those would be crazy babies. **

**LEAVE ME REVIEWS DAMNIT! Please? **

**And Silverbow, your rubbing your horrible habits off on me…I haven't updated in forever. L.O.L in your face!**


	9. Playing Remembrance

Disclaimer: I own my dog Captain, my cat Elphaba and a bag of rubber bands…..MOOOO!

**Yay! I got what I wanted! I'm excite, you guys are nice :D .**

**DeeJee: No incest ever lol. Wouldn't that be fucked up if they got together and you guys we're all happy and stuffs….then you find out their related…. I could do it ya know?**

**Hank: NO YOUR AWESOME! **

**ShadowCub: Yes, babies are everywhere…specially in my family guess who baby sits? If their all there its 7, it's horrifying because I actually taught them stuff and corrupted them…now their using it against me!**

**Aidis: Kinky. I'll be your slave any day ;) just make sure to use the spiked whip.**

**Cloudstrife3180: I totally didn't plan the kiss either, it just happened…liked magic rabbits.**

**B. Silverbow(E): I got your name right! I double checked….buuuttttt, your new nickname from me to you….is E. Cause that's what I keep wanting to call you for some reason. So, hi E! And I'm not a fish! Ooohhh, its cause their memory is only 3 seconds, I literally just figured out why you picked that animal, wow….i read your review like a day ago too. Ha, okay maybe I have mental problems. I still don't wanna be a fish! Find another retarded animal I can be.**

**Jus a warning…..I might not update, until a certain someone updates. So, pbbthh! ^**

Chapter 9: Playing remembrance

"Alice, really I'm good. Actually, I think we're all good." My arms are slung over Alice's shoulders from behind, my eyes scanning over the price of her latest bunch of high end clothing.

Good Grief. I think between the three of us we spent well over ten grand, not that I wanted to spend a dime in the first place….Alice was just very adamant about getting me stuff, high end stuff mind you. I think she insisted that I get a pair of six hundred dollar shoes, they were really nice I gotta admit but, then her and Rosalie needed new shoes….which I highly doubted. So that right there was about two grand.

Alice turned to face me, my embrace loosened to get a better look at her. Golden spheres danced with pure simplistic happiness, her plush lips pulled into a simple smile, mirroring her eyes.

"Bella, all the clothes you bought were less expensive or band T's, which is funny because you don't even know any bands. Just let me get you these, please. Then we can go, alright?" Just to suck up to me she rubbed her nose against mine cutely.

"Whatever." I huffed against her, her form held steady against the additional weight.

I stepped back straightening out to look around…..

"Hey, where'd Rosalie go?" Sometimes I don't think I paid adequate attention to my surroundings.

Alice turned around to look at me as the employee put all the clothes in bags, seven to be exact.

"Hmm, oh she went to look at some hiking store further down this wing of the mall." The cashier was done with our purchase, Alice turned waving me over at the same time.

I roll my eyes and grit my teeth, looking down at my feet where I had placed our past purchases….i already had thirteen bags, now I bet she was gunna make me carry these as well. Innocent sacrifice was putting it lightly. This sucked 13th century slave ass. And I'm pretty sure Rosalie was gunna add to it, seeing how she'd been nice the whole trip so far…..and that wasn't right considering the look she gave me before we got of the car.

Yep, Alice brought the bags to me with a wicked smirk and tossed them at me. I crouch down rounding all the bag handles up I lace my arms through all of them and hefted them up, frowning in a deadpan manner I just stared at her with silent revenge. If only she wasn't so friggin cute, I wouldn't have to suffer, buuuttt no someone just had to be attractive.

Alice only giggles at my mood and elegantly walks out the chiming door to where I figured the outdoors store was at, so we can find Rosalie and get the car before dark. And seeing how we are stuck at human pace, we need to hurry cause it's five now. Yea, I've spent most of the day in shopping slavery.

While Alice skipped ahead of me seemingly light hearted, my mind began to play catch up with the move I made on Alice earlier today. She obviously reacted with her eyes, her hand traced the contacted skin but, other than that, nothing. Their eyes turn black because of anger and she may have traced that kiss in a 'she-jus-did-not-do-that' kinda thing. I dunno, I'm really at a loss, self. Should I really even be trying? Cause I don't really know anything….like at all, romantically I am an infant.

I'm pulled to her regardless though and I can't just put a force field around me to defy the gravitating emotions like Esme can. All I have are metal kitty claws and there not really helping right now. I just have to face this head on and hope Alice accepts me and all my fla-

What is that?

It sounds…..familiar? My fingers started itching again…..

I stepped my pace up. Alice, is no longer in front of me but, then again I really can't see. It's like I'm in an induced fog of haziness. I don't know where I'm at. All I can do is listen to that sound….

_Chime!_

Okay, so I'm in a store now. But what store? That sound….it's in here somewhere, coming from the….ceiling? What the?

"Hey! Watch it Scarface!" I ran into someone that was apparently leaving the store angry and quickly.

I shake my head, my dizzy spell dissipating to reveal my location. A music store. I'm so enthralled and confounded that my offender goes free without an insult from me, however, I think I hear Alice ripping him a new one just outside the store. But, I can't think about that, all I can think about is this music. I feel…..sad, angry but, passionate all at the same time? I don't know really.

I make my way farther into the store, glancing at all the stringed guitar's, resting on stands or hanging up on the wall for display.

Nope, not that one.

Or that one.

Nu huh.

I can't find what I'm looking for, I realize I'm searching….going rapidly with my pupils, I sweep over every guitar until…

That's the one.

I hesitantly walk up to the stringed beauty hoping it'd give me something in return for it's signaled familiarity. It's wood stained pure white with black seeping into some of the splinters of wood making in look like black mist upon the white instrument. Silver metal twines itself up the virgin white neck, glistening making my fingers itch even more.

I drop all the bags from my arms instantly and reach out with a tanned hand, picking the beauty up by the neck I sling the strap around my shoulder and strum lightly.

"_Bella, it's time for the show. Just play as long as you can alright? Distract them. We're going up top to release the mustard gas." James, instructed me one last time before he leaped up onto the scaffolding system above the stage._

_Looking up I saw the black haired man from before, a fit tanned boy with short black hair, a girl that had to be related to the tanned boy with her own tan skin and black hair, a pale meek looking girl with glasses and another short girl lurking too far into the shadows for me to get a look._

_Currently, I wield a regular wooden acoustic flush against my…..military uniform? I move confidently onto the stage with the spotlight raining down on me, I gracefully sit on the stool provided and swing the guitar around to situate it on my lap. I begin playing a song, rather soothing and profound to me as it echoes into the theatre. _

_My gaze pours over the crowd. Military men, their wives and children obviously. The men shaved clean and uniforms pressed, their wives clinging to arms with their old fashion stay at home mom look, chiding well groomed blond haired blue eyed children. Tables seated some while others stood and swayed reasonably. Looking towards the scaffolding again I notice a symbol that's plastered against the wall._

_A swastika. In bold black staining the red block behind it. _

_Nazis? Looking down at my own uniform I balk in horror at the swastika that greeted my amber eyes in a taunting way. But, then why do we have mustard gas? I must be a double agent? _

_Pffpink!_

_Looking up I see a mist filtering through the air vents from above, the heavy gas descends towards the floor and the unsuspecting victims. I keep playing, trying to soothe myself from guilt as the children still fuss at their chiding parents. No matter their crimes against others, I still felt bad, maybe because of the children,,,,who innocently stood by because of the mistakes their fathers made by listening to the short, vile man who ruled with false hope. _

_Blindly, I jump forward from my post full force and impale the closest target I could find, veering away to only swing my foot back around to ram it into the targets head again, bounding off with force I spin horizontally, slicing off another person's arm, then their head. _

_Like a possessed person I cut through the crowd, men, child, and women all fall onto the ground in bloody heaps. Running to their mothers screaming as their dad's fire their guns into my body, the children try to hide from the monster I've become._

_Hours later I drop to the floor in fright. I hadn't just done that! That wasn't me! My stomach drops at the smell and sight of blood, ugh. I vomit. I raise my hand to wipe the bile off….there is no hand though, or arm. Hyperventilating, I scan my body. No right arm and bullet holes healing up one after the other instantaneously._

"_Looking for this?" My arm lands by my side, splashing in the blood and debris caused by my unconscious battle. _

_Sighing, I grab my fallen arm with my attached one and hold it in place as it should be and wince as it starts to mend back onto my body. That stung a little. _

"_I do have to thank you, Bella. The Nazi's were getting way to close to our territory, with Hitler trying to find supernatural stuff and all. Like our new war tactic?" The black haired man squatted down to lift my chin, causing my eyes to gaze into his, blood red ones. No doubt he fed on my victims. _

"_No." I whisper in detest. _

"_I had it made in the lab. Just know, that no one you love should touch that, ever." He hinted at the effects the gas had on its prey. _

_Yea, cause I'll kill them….without thinking twice. _

"_I'm done." I slouch up in a hunched over form, shaking with rage and sorrow at what I just did, I turned into an animal with no control over myself because of this chemical. _

"_What?" Red eyes narrowed as he all but, sneered at me. _

" _I'm leaving! I said I'm done! I'm not an animal." I whispered then last part, trying to convince myself that, that was the truth._

"_I don't think so, Bella. You can't just leave! Look, at how we've changed the world!" The pale, black haired man threw his hands up and raised his chin as if he were a god._

"_You just made me kill, no slaughter a building full of people! Innocent children and women, Aro! I didn't sign up for this shit!" I was crouching now, waiting for the defiance I knew would come._

"_Tch. This is all a part of the plan, Bella. We have to do this if we want to live, killing is inevitable. You are my star Bella, I finally found you again and now you want to leave! I guess you were a waste of energy and money, you were meant to serve me, damnit….you can try to leave but, you won't make it out that door." _

"-ella?" A soothing voice, trickling like a soft stream threw me out of my flashback.

"Huh?"

"Bella, I've been calling out to you the entire time but, you kept playing that guitar. Are you okay? You looked kind of glazed over earlier." Alice, stood in front of me with concern shinning in her eyes.

"What? Yea, I'm fine. I just had a flashback I guess. Apparently, I can play, heh." Smiling a half smile, I wasn't exactly in the best mood knowing that I slaughtered a theatre full of people.

"Hmmm, well come on. Let's check out, and then find Rosalie. God, She's probably developed some sort of freaky complex, being without Emmett for so long." She giggled behind her hand at the thought of Rosalie freaking out in such a way, I smile genuinely at her; nice to know that Rosalie's torture can make people happy.

"Wait. Check out? What are we buying?" I've probably only been in this store for five minutes and most of that time I wasn't precisely shopping, maybe she found something?

"The beautiful Mrs. White that you now hold so delicately. After, hearing you play I can't not get it." She jerked her head in a 'come on' gesture.

"What? No! I'm not letting you buy this. It's like three grand. Na da!" I gently placed it back on the stand that it rested on before I started unknowingly playing.

Turning around after placing Mrs. White back on the stand, I suddenly jerk stock still with my almost always half lidded eyes widening.

OmiGod.

"Bella." Alice, was inches from my face with her cool breath glazing up my neck, reaching my lips in an intimate caress.

I snake my tongue out and trace the unnecessary breezes that pass over my mouth trying to catch them as they spread out quickly to evade me. A new sensation halts my breathing for a good while, her marble like hand sets itself upon my left cheek, tracing the scar that has settled itself there from my human life, never fading. Still, unable to breathe, I inhale sharply as Alice moves in even closer to my face, on her tiptoes she moves to my right ear and whispers in a sweet and sincere voice.

"Bella, do you know what people do when they like each other?"

My eyes closed and brows furrowed but, not in concentration over the question. No, it was her aroma I was trying to figure out. If you don't pay attention always say no…..sometimes.

"Hmmm?" I shook my head no.

I can't even!

Now the side of her face is full on touching mine as she slips up to my ear, her lips touching the delicate shell.

"They show they care. You obviously like this guitar and I obviously like you….so I'm going to buy you this guitar. Understand?" Her voice lowered in pitch and I have no doubt her eyes were black, I shuddered, mouthwatering in want.

Just as I thought she was going to pull away cleanly and take us up to the counter her pink velvet tongue slipped out of her mouth and onto the rim of my ear, lightly stroking it from bottom to top then she slipped it back in between her baby soft lips. Turning she walked away to purchase the instrument and I stood slouched over with my own black eyes.

"You're kidding me right?"….

Rosalie and Alice are in front of me with Rosalie standing, handing Alice the new clothes we bought, then Alice stuffing the clothes in a new red and black hiking bag. Rosalie, had the bright idea to 'stuff all the clothes into said hiking bag and have Bella carry it to the car'…cause that so makes sense to give the half vampire the bag full of clothes, not that I couldn't carry it, I'm just really lazy.

"Fine, gotta pay my debt off for Mrs. White anyway." I learned today that I don't like it when anyone buys me stuff, makes me feel guilty and in debt which doesn't make me feel any better about my amnesia.

They both stop stuffing and handing clothes off to each other and look at me. Rosalie, looks at me like she always does….as if I'm stupid and Alice seems thoughtful at my declaration.

"B, you never have to pay us back for anything, ever." Alice, puts the last bit of clothing in the bag and walks over to me, grabbing my hand.

"Bella, we have plenty of money, what person wouldn't after living for hundreds of years?" Cocking her hip and placing her hand on it Rosalie looks at me for understanding.

…I raise my hand and look dryly at her. I have no money, and I'm as old as Carlisle…..

"Okay, a gifted vampire." Rosalie changes her statement up a little to try and cheer me up.

…my hand is still up and I wave it slightly. Hello, I'm part vampire….

"A full blooded vampire. And don't try to find a loop hole for that, idiot. Now, put this on and let's go, okay?" Mrs. White, faces me as Rosalie turns around walking slowly, waiting for me to follow.

I lower my hand and smirk in triumph at annoying Rosalie, looking down at Alice I slip my hand from hers and huff towards the almost bursting bag and swing it on my back ready to go. Before I even get a full step down they blur off in the direction of the Porsche, well I didn't wanna blur with them anyway.

I couldn't swing from trees now because of how big the bag was, the top of it a few inches taller than me and the bottom pressing into my tail bone.

Fine!

I start running. Hey, maybe I'm faster than I thought I was ….

_SSSHhhhthunk!_

Ditch the bag! Ditch the bag! God forbid, I fuck up the clothing, Alice'll kill me.

"What the fuck shit?"

Sailing through the air I land, thumping onto the dirt floor sending me back into the air, only to land on my face, then roll onto my back. Dazed, I fumble onto my knees and use my arms to help me up as quickly as I can….

Where's the bag?

Not even glancing at my attacker, I spot the bag at the spot where I was tackled.

"Hey, you should know that you shouldn't take your eyes off your attacker." Lingering in the air the simple statement pulled me in the direction it was said.

**Yea, I ended it there because…..I'm doing….character re-analysis?**

**Soooo, it could take me a while. I mean I got everything else all good to go, just not one of the evil peoples!**

**Hey! Actually, if someone wants to be evil and in the story then here's your chance. I already have someone else in here, Olivia(which I need to talk to you bout some stuffs) but, she can't be evil….she's already on the good side in my mind. **

**MY MIND! **

**I love when you get so tired it turns into deliriousness which then converts into deep philosophical thoughts and sayings. I do that all the time, I call it losing my brain….**

**Yea, I lost it…..again. **


	10. FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I just bought two tacos…

**I'm going to try and put more chapters up because I have a family retreat thing coming up, we going canoeing. I'ma be tan as shit.**

…**.so I spent the night at a friend's house, which I ended up leaving at 5am and….I have blue ink smeared all over my leg and hand. I have no idea where it came from. Strange!**

**NOW ITS SMEARED ALL OVER MY HANDS, WHAT THE FUCK! **

**Is it bad to eat finger nail polish? I think it's chipping off in my mouth with I chew on them…. 0.0 huh.**

Chapter 10: FIGHT! (check out ADTR 2nd sucks…and the rest of their awesomeness).

"Wha-"

The question barely had time to make its way out of my mouth before a giant pale fist connected with the middle of my face. Hmmmm…that doesn't hurt as much as it should, by the looks of it.

"Obviously, shooting you in the head worked or you would have dodged that. Haha, Victoria you're a genius." Blonde hair registered in my eyesight first, then my brain caught up and concluded that in front of me, punching me was James.

His own leather jacket worn, blood speckles spatter up the side from the impact his fist made with my face, twitching my face I made sure that it had healed; tingles greeted my attempt letting me know that my face was now not split in half.

Asshole…and Assholette?

A curly red head stands a few feet behind James, anticipating my move, leaning forward with flashes of arrogance in her silver eyes.

She looks….I've seen her somewhere…

"_Looking for this?" My eyes travel to my arm which lands in a puddle of blood, the metal bone and muscle cut cleanly from it's main mass._

_Never moving, I gaze out of my peripherals. Red hair, and silver eyes gazed down on me as if I was some lowly life form. Her nails, a slick metal, retract back into her hands in an eerie way. _

"_You were so much easier to punish when you were just you." Sneering, she walked past me to stand next to James._

That's where I knew that bitch from. So she's got nails that don't break easily. Like super Barbie manicure or something.

"Bella! What's with you and running off toda-" Light footsteps trail up fast behind me stopping short once Alice sees me and the tense situation.

Not far behind her Rosalie sneaks up not making a sound besides her false breathing, which gives her away to my over sensitive ears; I'm acutely aware of everything now….even the woman who now resides in the trees overhead, I just really hope she's either good or neutral.

Siding my feet over the ground I skid in front of Alice and Rosalie before James makes it to them, his hands bared with claws, ready to rip into their marble like skin. Could he even do that?

Apparently, he can. My almost vampire like skin slightly seizes under his death grip surrounding my throat, dust and bloody cracks make they're way across my skin, leaving only smeared blood in its wake. Thank God for regenerative powers and being part vampire cause I'd be fucked right now. Smirking, I now understand the extent of my power; James presses harder onto my throat trying to kill the understanding I have, he wants me vulnerable and unknowing.

Ahh! That hurts like hell.

His claws dig deeper into my neck, I feel them scratching against my spine and trachea. Black eyes stare into mine with fury rolling in the depths of the identical abysses.

"What the hell is **she** doing here?" Spit is slung onto my face. Ewwww…..

"Alice?" I rasp the name out, pain coursing down my throat and neck.

"**Don't **say **her** name!" James, tightens his grip without remorse, locking his eyes onto Alice.

Before he can even make a step towards her my fist is already on his chest with my claws penetrating his flesh and bone. Like hell he's moving closer Alice.

"**She **was supposed to be shipped off to some asylum where you could never find **her**!** She's** supposed to be **DEAD!**"

The women gasp behind me, from what I'm not entirely sure, seeing as how everything is seemingly smashed together time wise. I myself would've gasped at the information James so willingly told me, if he wasn't busy crushing my airway. So James knew Alice and I did too. But why? And how? What the hell did Alice do, to be shipped off away from me?

Using my hand that wasn't buried in James chest, I pry his hand away from my throat. He's an idiot and he needs to know it.

"Well, **she** isn't! Obviously! And you do realize you're telling me about my past, which you tried to erase by shooting me….your making all your hard work pointless!" Venom laced sarcasm gnashed out my mouth, getting my back slammed up a tree that lies off to the side of Rosalie and Alice.

A animalistic snarl, that I thought belonged to James, ripped out of Alice who was struggling in Rosalie's grasp with black eyes. Rosalie didn't look too far behind surprisingly.

A grin splays itself on my face, that means she really likes me.

"What the hell are you smiling about!" James, was so close his warm breath flowed around his bared teeth hitting my face full force.

I should've given him a sarcastic reply but, before I could break my sight from Alice, he made me out.

Damnit! He didn't like me with Alice then, he probably won't like me having an emotional epiphany about her as I stare her down.

Swift movements instantly blur together.

Like an open book James makes a move towards Alice, with Victoria following his lead. I guess they thought I wasn't much of a threat; his surprised grunt proved my theory right as I ram my right foot blade into his back using the leverage I jump up resting my weight in the air on his back, I turn my body to face Victoria and slash her throat open, the blood spraying my face.

I'm not going to lie, I thought I was gunna vomit on Victoria for a moment.

After fanning out to slash her throat I use my foot that is still embedded in James back to bring me forward and up, using my loose foot I step off his shoulder and somehow contort into a strange twirl, managing to catch his face with my claws. I drop down in between Alice and James, watching as his face sews itself back together; behind James, I see Victoria's wound close up as her nails extend ready to fight.

"Always with the instinct's, Bella. Too bad that won't get you very far in this fight." Fists with my jacket material wrapped up in them tug violently, throwing my body against another nearby tree.

FUCK TREES MAN!

Bark breaks off around my form and leaves shake free from the impact my body made with the living giant. Not a moment later Victoria's face is in front of mine, a condescending look glares itself at me, I guess she doesn't like having her throat ripped open.

"I missed doing this." Whispering , her confession she smirks even bigger at my confused look.

Not even having time to voice my confusion, searing pain makes its way through my body starting at my right shoulder. Looking down at said shoulder I note the fact that I no longer have an arm.

"Argh!" Through clenched teeth I mutter the sound of my pain, I watch as Victoria licks my blood from her nails.

I need my arm, I don't want to have no friggin' arm!

Sweat trickles down my forehead from shock, falling to my knees and reaching out to make a grab at my fallen arm. A black leather boot smashes itself on my disconnected limb.

"I don't think so." Malice weaves throughout Victoria's voice.

Before I could counter attack with a sweeping foot blade, I notice out of the corner of my eye, Alice, breaking away from Rosalie, blurring over to Victoria, too fast for James to catch. Pitch black eyes peer down at me over Victoria's shoulder, Alice crouched on Victoria's hips with her hands gripping the sides of her jaw, Alice's face marred with resentment and ferocity.

Not going to lie Alice scares me.

Scrambling, I yank my arm out from under Victoria's foot and place my arm cut-to-cut, flinching when I feel the muscles and metal bone wire back together. I look back up to see Alice with slashes on her face from Victoria's nails Alice, still death gripped on Victoria, looks determined to rip her head off.

_Crack!_

A sickening sound reverberates throughout the forest, Victoria falls limp to the ground, her head loose and body slack. Sometime during their struggle Rosalie and James threw a couple of punches, Rosalie has fine cracks intertwining on her left temple, running over to her right eye; James has even more smeared blood on his face and clothes. However, when the sound of Victoria's spine snapping reaches their ears they stop mid-swing and jerk their heads over to witness Alice, standing over Victoria.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Stepping over Victoria's limp body, Alice crouches down with a concerned worried look, reaching out for contact with my face.

Before she could get my cheek resting against her palm, James, with narrowed black eyes, rushes forward.

"AGGRRHH! Victoria!" Sliding down on his knees he hunkers over Victoria, hissing at Alice and I every once and a while.

Standing, I pull Alice up with me and place her near my side, having her lean back more on my arm just in case he makes a move I can cover her. Rosalie walks up from her spot earlier and places a gentle hand on Alice's shoulder, brushing my arm in comfort .

"You bitch!" Lunging, James only makes it halfway to us, when all of the sudden the women in the trees drops down to intervene.

Instead of saying anything, which would be useless anyway, the woman holds her long pale arm out. Black, blue hair cascades down her shoulders, grazing her waist in flowing waves; her outstretched arm reminds me of my own, which means she must be around my height.

A bright light shines out in front of the mysterious lady, prompting me to pay attention to the scene at hand. A pure silver, almost white, bow presents itself to the woman, who gently lets the object lean itself into her hand; darker metal wraps around the pure metal like plants trying to climb and work their way up the beautiful weapon. What looks like pure light pulls tight against the ends of the bow, stringing it together.

Long pale fingers pulls the bright string back, aiming and ready to fire at any given moment. Light from the string shoots out into her hand holding the bow, a silver arrow mists itself out of the bright light beaming across the space of the bow.

"Don't. You know you can't win now that Victoria is unconscious, James. Go back to Aro!" A commanding yet soothing voice spills out from the strangers mouth.

Black eyes fade in….understanding? James, steps back, still facing us and picks up Victoria who groans in protest of the quick movement. With Victoria securely in place James, takes off out of site and into the woods.

Letting go of the stunning bow, it dissipates into a bright light with her hand held out again. Turning quickly to face the rest of us, we are all stunned by the striking emerald irises that greet us in obvious smugness.

She saved our ass so what!

Just when I start to revert back into my old self, I tense again my claws coming out in warning. Clinking together at the sudden movement from the woman, tags rest around her neck with the name visible and familiar.

X-47. She's the same as me? Well, not exactly…

"Who the fuck are you!"

"Bella!" Alice, slaps my arm in a scolding manner, so I didn't grow up with manners from the 18th century, sue me….oh wait I have no money.

"It's okay. I'm used to this kind of behavior from Bella. So, you really lost you memory, huh. Well, that's not going to be easy to fix…Kayla, by the way." Pointing to herself as she gave her introduction.

"I feel a headache coming on."

**I had to end there because I lost my brain again…it just took my five times to spell again.**

**See I'm incapable right now, haha.**

**I'll be back…..next Monday….i think….maybe. I don't know really. They pay for a trip, they give me food, they give me a canoe….so I just follow along with my ipod ;D **

**Ugh….i'm really hot right now. **


	11. No one really knows

Disclaimer: I disclaim….these character's….except for a couple, which are co-owned.

**Hey, I'm back from awayness **

**And I'm writing again….dundundudndudndudndu….after a while I just started pressing keys, who gives a shit about Jaws? Not me, She made me terrified of the Ocean, Sea, Lake, Pond and sometimes the in-ground pool when I'm alone and have to close my eyes….you know that light that's at the end of the pool? Mechanical Shark people!**

**Fuck hell yea!**

Chapter 11: No one really knows.

….

I just stare at this Kayla chick…

Swinging my head back until I'm just staring at the forest sky in faux curiosity, the wind picks up whipping my dark brown hair all around me, some of it clouding my vision.

Deep breath, Bella.

Slouching my tense body slack, I look back at the strange woman with emerald eyes. How does she know me?

Narrowing my eyes I wrap an arm around Alice, with Rosalie standing behind us. Just because she was an X didn't mean she wouldn't spear my head with one of her arrows or kick my ass….seeing how she probably could.

Green eyes rolled in exasperation, cocking her left hip she wrapped her right hand around her left arm which hung down in front of her.

"Really? I just saved your ass. Leathcheann." She walked back a little to lean on one of the trees my body previously demolished.

Throwing her thumb out, paleness contrasts dramatically against the moss covered wood, points towards the body imprint I left in the tree.

"Listen, at this rate James, Victoria…..and all you're other best friends are going to kill you or at least lock up your body parts so you can't mend back together. And I came to tell you that Aro's being informed by James and Victoria which means he's on his way to you….so you need to work on not becoming a tree murderer." Emerald drills into my fading amber eyes.

A growling noise comes from the right, Alice, still hung over with anger from breaking Victoria's neck, snarls at Kayla with distain. My grip around her waist tightens.

"Ali, shhhh." My eyes break away from green and lower to black eyes slowly diminishing back to their beautiful gold color.

Giving Alice a comforting smile with closed eyes, I reopen them to check on Rosalie, who was still behind me closely watching Kayla for any signs of distrust.

Good. Now I just have to worry about me and my…..clone-ish counterpart? Thing?

"What do you mean get better? Like train? Aro…is he a black haired man? What the hell is going on exactly?" Towards the end of my tirade of questions I felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulder, attempting to calm me down and Alice rested her hand on my breastbone, looking up at me with understanding sympathy.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk that much at once to be honest…unless it's insulting sarcasm. Amenisa, fixes all personality flaws." A huge fake smile splits Kayla's well structured, narrow face with humor.

Ha. Ha…..bitch.

"To semi-answer your questions; Training is a must at this point. And not the twinkle toe kind, I mean I'm going to beat the living shit out of you kind. Aro, does have black hair, yes. As for what's going on? I think we should probably discuss that at a later time; one where everyone is gathered. I'm assuming you vampires have a coven, which is invited to either listen to my explanation of what's going on or help Bella train." Graceful words spill from Kayla's mouth, easily answering most of my questions without fumbling through her explanation.

"What! How do we know that you're even a good person?" Finally, Rosalie slipped into her demanding bitch mode.

"Rosalie!" While not exactly mad, Alice looked towards Kayla with an apologetic look for Rosalie's harsh statement.

"No, Alice! While I don't really care about Bella, I will not put our family in danger." Finality rang out from deep within Rosalie's voice.

Golden eyes rolled as Alice shifted more to face me and tuck in to my side. At least Alice knew when to just chill, cause I doubt you could really argue with Rosalie.

"Geez, family love seems great. But, you really don't know if I'm good or not, you'll just have to trust me. I am the only real lead you have, am I not?" Pushing off the tree, her feet scuffle against the forest floor as she gets closer to me until she's at an arm's length distance.

She's right I have no other lead….to anything really. And it's not like Alice's family has to join me, I can do it on my own if need be.

"Fine. Where are we meeting?" My large tan hand meets with her slightly smaller pale hand in a shake, my tight grip matched by her own.

"Somewhere with a lot of space….away from humans. I think I saw a field of some sort not far from here actually….maybe 15 miles, 20 miles that way." A long index finger pointed in the general direction of, Forks, but more importantly the Cullen area.

"Yea, actually that's our baseball field. Would you like to use it? It's far from people and has plenty of space for you to train Bella." Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Alice seemed once again like her bubbly self.

"Alice!" A hiss from Rosalie soared past my head and hit Alice in the back of the neck.

Uh oh…..

"Rosalie, it's fine. You don't even have to go, but you know that Carlisle will want to listen to Kayla, Esme will want to be there for Bella, and Jasper and Emmett are going to want to fight and train with her. Your pretty much outnumbered here." Alice, explained her thought over the matter smoothly with closed eyes and a crinkled brow.

"What about, Edward?"

"Edward's, whipped."

And Alice shutdown Rosalie…..for a while at least.

"Okay, baseball field it is then. Oh, and I'm bringing some old friends of ours. We'll need them for this training session and they are undoubtedly in debt to you." Smirking as she seemingly played back memories from our time together which I couldn't.

"Whatever. Is there a specific time?" My head lolled to the side like a lazy dog….I don't wanna train, damnit!

"Actually, I don't know that one yet. But when I do I'll let you know-"

"Alice, will let us know. Just show up and we'll be there okay?" Rosalie's clipped tone ended Kayla's sentence half way.

"Well, okay then. See ya later I guess, Cap'." Mock saluting me her pale form disappeared in a dark maroon cloud which dissipated quickly.

"And you guys think I'm fucked up." Black lips smiled revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Emmett stop punching me, before I stab you in the face with my fist!" Glaring at the stocky man the notion was reinforced.

Ever since Rosalie, Alice and I got home yesterday to explain the happening that was meeting Kayla and the appointment to train the family was a little more…..excited, curious and on their toes. Emmett kept hitting me shouting 'REMATCH' in my face which I replied with a blank stare, Jasper stayed outside a good deal of time going through what I assumed were different fighting stances, Esme decided that when we gather to train my old friends and I might get hungry so she went to the kitchen and made two or three baskets worth of picnic food.

Rosalie and Edward just sat on the couch reading different magazines, glancing up every now and then to stare around at everyone else. Carlisle didn't get home till later and when he found out he locked himself in his study doing what he does. Alice sorted through all the purchased clothing, making me try on all the different outfits possible….apparently you can make a lot with a little. During my little fashion show Alice sewed the sleeve back on my leather jacket that got severed when Victoria cut my arm off.

But that was yesterday…..this is today….as in now.

Today it decided to be on the cooler side with mist flying through a strong breeze. Alice announced to the family and I that it would rain later today, but the training session was still on.

Assholes.

Looking around I look at the perfectly pale family. Jasper has on black cotton sweats with a white V-neck, the simple laidback look makes his experience known. Edward, who was standing to the right of Jasper with his hands wrapped around Jasper's arm, his head resting on his shoulder as the two talk, a long sleeved, thin gray shirt found itself on his body and his own black cotton sweats. Emmet and Rosalie stand behind them, Emmett's arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist; Emmett sports all white, his cargos and regular t-shirt with the same Element logo wrapping around his shoulder. Rosalie, with her long hair up in a stylish ponytail match's Emmett with his color choice, white cotton sweats with a simple white tank.

Carlisle and Esme stand off to the side in between the couples and I, forging common ground between us. Carlisle contrasts against his natural color with a thicker, black shirt that fit snuggly and black gym shorts, Esme, chose a running outfit, pale blue with black details winding throughout the clothes. Leaning back on Carlisle she smiles warmly at me holding the baskets of food with her hands.

Alice, who chose to stand by me wears a simple yellow tank like Rosalie's and black spandex dancing shorts.

I know I'm still coherent….it's because I'm pretending to look at Alice….but, I'm really kinda spaced out.

My outfit is actually pretty revealing compared to them…now I feel like a slu-

_Whooshhhh._

What the?

Spinning from the perfect movie poster family, I jerk my head away from the object hurtling towards me, throwing my hand out to catch the offending object I regret it….just a little.

_Shhthuchrush._

"Ow." Through tight lips with gritting teeth I express my feelings on the matter….the matter of a silver arrow through my hand.

"Are you okay, B?" Alice took my hand to examine the damage.

"Yea, the painful part is ripping the thing out. Ugh." Bringing my claws out with the uninjured hand I cut the tip of the arrow off with little resistance.

Slipping the arrow with the cut end residing back into my hand only to slide out the other end of the wound, I look around for the origin of the arrow. I know it's Kayla….but, where is she exactly.

_WhooshhhWooshhhWooshhhWooshhh._

Wha- Damnit!

Spinning back around I throw myself in front of Alice, bringing her body against mine. Short, inky black hair tickles my chest and her cold arms curl in front of her pressing against my bare stomach.

_Thunk Thunk Thunk…..Thunk._

My body gets rattled forward three times, one arrow rams itself in my left shoulder blade, another a bit lower at the bottom of my black sports bra in the center of my back and the third hits me…..in my right butt cheek.

Awesome.

Wait….there were four arrows…

"Hmmm….that's interesting." Carlisle's voice rings out.

Loosening my hold on Alice, I look glance over her head and witness a silver arrow sticking out of Carlisle's shoulder.

Suddenly, tiny hands run themselves around my breast bone, up my shoulders and make their grip known there. Glancing, down I see golden eyes glance at my own, only to look away as the hands on my shoulders turn my body. The same hands gracefully move again, reaching the arrow buried in my shoulder blade, ripping it out without warning, then the next one in the center of my back.

"This one's probably going to hurt, Bella. I'm sorry, honey." Remorse, maybe even regret seeped through her voice.

The arrow embedded itself in my spine, pain coursing up my back bone as Alice ripped the weapon out of my back.

"Argh! Fuck me."

"I'm sorry." Whispering the apology from behind my back.

"Don't b- ARGH! What the fuck Alice!"

"Well, I had to get the other one out Bella….what'd you want me to do?" I could see the pixie behind me waving the arrows with exasperation.

"Well, don't go Bi-polar on me. One minute your sorry the next you ripping things out of my ass….it's very confusing Ali." Feeling my back as I talk to Alice, I feel the cracks heal up and the blood dry; moving down I feel my very sore ass, still tender, but healed….and a giant hole ripped in my black gym shorts and black spandex sliders underneath.

"I was trying to make you not think about it…nice butt." Poking the tan flesh with her pale finger, Alice jumps slightly as I spin around quickly and snatch the arrows from her hands.

"You're a pain!"

"Now, that's not very nice, Bella." Frowning with mock sadness, Alice starts pouting.

"I wasn't talking about you shorty…" Flinging my body around to my pervious position I use the momentum of spinning and sling the three arrows towards the woods at the edge of the field.

_Thunk _"Ow!"

_Poof. Thunk. _

_._

"Well, at least I got one." Murmuring to myself even though I knew the family could hear me…and hear of my semi-success.

"Too bad he doesn't count as a person." Kayla stepped out of the woods into the clearing talking to us from yards away.

**So there are random bold lines throughout my story….not my fault. I couldn't figure out how to delete them so…..deal with it?**

**And yea I died for a little bit….i had a major block, or a lazy streak I'm not sure….I blame, Silverbow again…..because I can. **

**RANDR!RANDR!RANDR!PLEASE!**


	12. Old Ways

Disclaimer: Totally didn't have one of these last chapter…..just to reinstate what we all know, I'm too poor to own anything of real value :D but I LOVE being poor, it's all rainbows and unicorn glitter.

Chapter: Old ways

"Hey! I count…..look I bleed just like everyone else." A deep, semi- scratchy voice sounded from behind Kayla, after a few minutes a tan figure made its presence known.

A youthful man stood next to Kayla his tanned skin looks even darker when standing next to the pale beauty, but probably not as dark as myself. Short cropped hair sticks up with gel, a chunk of red sticks out against his black hair. The man has no qualms about his body obviously as he's shirtless showing off his perfect abs and tight muscle wound arms. Black cargos hung from his hips, with the band of his Hanes underwear showing, the black material ending at the tops of his knees. Bare feet wiggled in the natural environment.

"See, this is why you don't count Jake, you're an idiot. You're the only one who technically bleeds out, the rest of us barely bleed or haven't ever bled." Kayla speaks and looks at Jake as they make their way towards the rest of us standing in the middle of the clearing.

Huffing, Jake just keeps walking beside Kayla and as I look him over again I notice a light scratch on his side, right above his shorts. Blood makes its way from the wound down until it soaks some of the material from the shorts; however, the blood looks like it's starting to clot.

Blood….and I'm surrounded by Vampires. What could go wrong?

Looking down at Alice I see she's perfectly content and maybe even a little excited. I guess she felt me staring at her because she looks up at me with her golden eyes shining brightly and a white smile, her canines sharp, but not in feeding mode.

"Are you okay?" Hesitating I try not to ask anything out of line, they should not be this calm though…should they?

"Hmm? Yea, I'm great." As if sensing my real question she shakes her head no, wearing the same smile and looking at me with those wonderfully bright eyes.

"Had blood been spilt years ago we would be more of a threat. Living amongst fragile humans for so long now blood really doesn't bother us…..plus Jake doesn't smell very appetizing, you on the other hand? You smell amazing."

"Good thing I don't bleed much then. Not that it really matters I guess, not like I'd die or anything….I'd just become a super immortal?" Asking myself more than anyone else, my gaze turns to look up into the cloudy sky.

"Maybe, but it's going to hurt like a bitch getting there. You'd have to be on the brink of death which is hard to do in the first place. The pain would be excruciating. Which is our first task, hence the arrows I shot you with. Pain training." Cocking her hip Kayla balanced her bow over her curved hip, explaining her earlier attempt to test my skills.

"Yea, well we need to work on your aim then cause you killed my bra dude. I think I'ma cry." The air whipped its way through the unwanted hole in the back of my black sports bra carrying my sarcastic humor along with it.

All eyes look in my direction most incredulous and others astonished.

"What? Just because I'm not a fan of shopping doesn't mean I wanna wear shit for clothes. I have taste, damnit!" Shaking my head with a smile splayed across my face, black lips crook unevenly in a smirk.

Alice, slipped up behind me feathering her fingers across my back, making her way up to the hole wearing itself in my bra. Cold fingers trace around the fabric, the difference in temperature remind me of her true nature and my grasp of only half of it. The chilling fever from her hands travel throughout my body as rapid as lightening, chill bumps spread up my shoulders treading down my arms. The cold digits leave my skin, hitching my breath in want and disappointment. Maybe some shock too….

"I think I can mend this back together, if not we can just go get another one….I didn't know you would care this much for your bra." Twirling back around to stand beside me, locking eyes I notice her pupils dilated and knowing….knowing of what I'm not sure, but knowing nonetheless.

"See this is why I don't express myself. I can't hate shopping, but love having nice clothes, I'm like a starburst!" Bowing my back out I slump down to stare at Alice, with a raised eyebrow mirth pulling at my lips.

"Starburst?." Confusion makes it's way across her face.

"Yea, Emmett and I watched TV last night, and the starburst commercial came on about being a contradiction." I explain my theory, looking down at the ground with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, okay silly Starburst but, you should know contradiction or not you can tell me anything or express any thought to me." Alice's hand moves up my collar bone until it ends up cupping my neck.

…did she just give me permission? I'm so gunna think she did, but know that she really didn't. And I swear to god if she keeps touching me my insecure thought will beat the shit out of logic.

_Whooosh._

"Grrrrgh!" A feral growl escapes my throat roughly, shooting my hand out, I twist around just in time to grab a hold of a silver arrow, centimeters from entering my right eye.

"What?" Even if Alice wasn't, my anything, I still get touchy when someone just interrupts…specially when they keep shooting shit at me.

"We're not here to watch you two have eye sex. We're here to train you and let you know about your past, remember?" Dissipating her bow, she lets me know that she will no longer be shooting at me for the time being.

"Tch. We're not having eye sex!" My body tenses as I sense a light blush wash across my face, folding my arms against my chest.

"Whatever. Now, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang so we can kick your ass, okay?" Walking up to me, Kayla stands on my other side as to not get in between Alice and I, slapping her hand onto my shoulder she tilts her head in my general direction and smirks.

"Remember, how I suddenly disappeared on you yesterday?" Nodding in return to her question, she doesn't explain any further, her green eyes shoot out to the bare land, save for Jacob who chose to stay where he was, in the middle between the family and woods.

Suddenly, a warp in the air sounded next to Jacob, you could see reality bend as red mist seeps out from the bending.

_Thhrop._

Suddenly, a young woman stood as the fading red cloud wrapped around her, while some of it disappeared into oblivion. Black hair reached a little past her sharp chin, the chin molding the rest of her sharp angles that were covered with skin, softening the harsh features. Tan skin, the same tone as Jacob's only a hint of red lay beneath the color, making it look as though she may have stayed a little too long in the sun, a russet color really. It looked normal on her however, with her dark brown eyes and black hair, her heritage was meant to be dark.

A black vest with silver markings spreading out from a seal of some sort that rests in the middle of the vest, that is barely visible because of the straps and chains that hide her upper body, a long black leather coat falls on top of the vest protecting it from the elements. Black pants wrap around her bottom half, chains flow, weaving in and out of the material like a belt, some falling loose.

_Swish._

Okay, maybe she wasn't that normal, a tail with a deadly point on it sways back and forth behind her, flicking in languid motions. Red shuffling feet catch my attention as they move uncomfortably, two toes looking as though the original five has been fused together create talon like toes.

Well I feel a little better about myself.

"This is Leah, she teleports. And yes, Jake and her are related. Just distant cousins from the same blood line." A pale graceful hand lazily threw itself out, gesturing to the two beings standing side by side.

"And Angela should not be far behind." A pleasant smile could be heard from within the statement.

A head appeared first, light brown hair waved its way down a pair of shoulders that now showed themselves. A black garb of some sort clung to the petite body as her body was slowly revealed from its invisibility, thin, but toned arms made their way to grab at Leah's lone right arm and long legs stand steady. Glasses, sat in the middle of the pale face, smudged with dew and humidity blocking out barely visible ice blue eyes, which somehow give off the vibe of high intelligence and kindness.

The black dress garb looks like it's been fashioned just for her, made out of some elastic or stretchy material, hugging her body tightly.

"Obliviously, she's invisible and by that arm grab you should be able to gather that Leah and Angela are a couple…and finally there is Olivia."

From the woods another pale skinned woman walked her way towards us, judged by the distance I could tell she was around Alice's height. Getting closer, I took in the features that were bestowed upon the woman, long blonde hair hung in a loose ponytail with a black ribbon, a few stray pieces falling against her flaw free face, contrasting against the onyx eyes that stared at me with some familiarity. Below her eyes, a thick black line made its way down her face stopping a little before her nose, another set of thick black lines rest on the other side of the longer lines that rest closer to her nose.

A slight smile pokes her dimples awake as she makes her was towards Jake, jumping up she latches onto his back.

"She's from hell. So, now that you know everybody, can we start or do you have more questions?" Blunt as always Kayla stood with her back facing her crew, looking at me spot on in question.

Okay, so maybe I'm not that strange…at least I'm not from hell, although that's kinda kickass…I bet she has a kickass power.

Looking down at the ground in mock contemplation with a raised eyebrow, I instantly smirk at my thought….

Why the hell not?

Flashing my fist out I connect with the side of Kayla's face, smashing her skull with my full force, without extending my blades; I don't know the extent of her healing ability yet. Better play it safe.

"Tag your it." My voice lowering to a challenging tone.

Noticing the rest of her group still sitting back with smiles on their faces, Jake going so far as to laugh about it, I figure that they're not gunna help her. The family must of noticed the group too because I felt Alice back away towards her family, sitting out to watch Kayla and I spar.

"I guess I deserved that one." Using the momentum from the force of my punch she sweeps around and tries to catch my feet off guard to try and floor me, I jump over her move and block the side swiping punch she shoots out towards my face.

Turning her hand that I caught in my own I bring it around behind her back, attempting to get her in a lock of some sort. Dragging her foot back, she hooks her foot around the back of my leg and pulls outwards causing my to let go of her arm; taking the force from the fall I tuck and roll out of it sliding back in a crouch ready to defend.

"I guess you're not that bad. But if you can't beat me, you can't beat Aro and his guards." In her own defensive position, she again tells me of my impending doom.

"Do you mind explaining a little more? If you do I promise you can use me for target practice….not that my permission matters." Mumbling the last part mainly to myself even though majority of the people here could probably hear me anyway.

"Ugh, fine. Story time little vampires….come on. Let's get this over with." Motioning for the group and family to stand close together, to make listening easier, Kayla starts the story about a part of my life I can't remember.

"I was actually born at Volturi, Bella was gone before I was even born, but the stories of her….abilities were passed down. She was the best. Bella, had bone claws to begin with as was my bow….then Aro came around. Aro, is a Royal Vampire and he's always paranoid…and what better way to protect yourself than get super mutants, right? Before the civil war, Aro found Bella and easily talked her into the experiment because Bella couldn't beat James without the metal and James was having some mental problems at the time."

"After, that war broke out overseas back in America, Bella and James left to help out….apparently you felt bad for the fragile men losing their lives when you two could easily take out a whole army. You never came back….for decades, you stayed in America. Then I was born….to try and take your place. After a while the World Wars broke out...by the end of the first one you got caught. The men were terrified of you and James…so they ordered an execution by, a firing squad." At this piece of news I heard Alice's breath hitch and her hand weaving it's way into my own.

"Of course you never died, I think they gave up after the second or third time, they locked you in confinement and that's when Aro got wind of the rumor about you and James….he came and got you, I was finally able to meet the Super Woman from my stories. You joined the rest of us, along with James, to go on special missions run by Aro, and you finally snapped during the second World War….when Aro introduced the gas." Blinking back in my mind I remember the flashback of the gas….weren't they the ones who let the gas out?

I'll ask about that later…..might as well get as much as I can out of them while I can.

"After that? We broke the group up, I'm the only one that Aro refused to let go and I willingly stayed, hoping I'd run into you again. But James….he was promised the experiment and never got it, so he blames you and given the fact he went a little crazy with the whole killing people thing, he wants revenge for your abandonment. He informed Aro of your where about…which isn't good because he wants you back, and me. He has a few new guards too….so between Aro and James we have our work cut out for us."

**I keep cutting off the fighting don't I? Hahahaha!**

**Not really, it's just tiring to write a detailed fight scene plus I I'm not completely done with it in my head yet, so wait some more my little flying monkeys!**

**And…..I got a job! I know oh my god right? And I've been working from afternoon til closing which is usually when I write so I'm having to recalibrate everything in my mind….which isn't much now that I think about it D:**

**Just a warning this maybe a series of stories….which may get more complicated, but not Religion complicated…more like 'why-wont-my-ipod-download-this-but-my-ipad-can-oh-wait-my-ipod-can-download-this-i-just-need-a-computer-but-that-kinda-defeats-the-purpose-of-the-ipod.**

**Read and Review….i keep all your reviews in a folder in my email so they are cherished….right beside my folder for S&M techniques.**


End file.
